Still thinking of one
by Fourths' son
Summary: Semi-dark fic. My 2nd one. Naruto's already got mental issues, when Kurenai takes advantage of him, it pushes him off the deep end. Includes a lot of dark themes. Lime, mentions of rape, etc. Funny as hell I'm told.
1. Chapter 1

**author: fourth's son**

**title: not decided yet.**

**legend**

**kyuubi talking, **talk, _thoughts_

**2nd fic**

**summary: how should i describe this? dark fic, for multiple reasons. After a certain situation at the academy, Naruto is sent to live with yuuhi kurenai, but when he gets there its not what you'd call a great home, after he's molested every night. will be very dark later on. will include things such as cannibalism, self-cannibalism(eating yourself), rape, child molestation, blood, violence, prostitution, language, masochism, slavery, sadism, etc.**

**i'm hoping that this fic is even more popular than my other one, which i'm still working on. enjoy..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**chapter 1 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When someone first called Naruto demon, he refused to believe it, cause he was just like them. However, when more and more people kept calling him that, eventually he believed it to be true, he even smiled at the villagers when they called him demon. Eventually everyone began calling him that, and if they called him Naruto, then he became offended. Everyone was scared of the _demon, _not because of the nine-tailed fox, but because of the way he acted when they said it, and his smile. They always taunted him, calling him different names, trying to get a rise out of him, but it was all for nay. They did everything in their power to upset him.

They kept him awake all night, every night. But they feared him more when after the 11th day, he began to talk to to people that weren't there.(hallucinations.) Since that day, He had only slept a little, just enough that his body would be energized, yet his friends would still be there. He was eight years old, and was probably the most feared person in the village, and he hadn't even done anything. Soon he'd be even more feared even by the jounin, and maybe even the hokage would come to fear him.

No one had ever tried to attack Naruto, seeing as they were to scared of the boy. But today one villager had gathered his courage, and was ready to try and kill the demon in disguise. Seeing the boy walking down the street, eyes seeing some being that wasn't visible unnerved him, if only a little. Taking a deep breath he strolled up to Naruto as if nothing was wrong, and when Naruto was passing by, he pulled out a kunai, and slashed it across The demon's forearm.

" Take that you filthy demon. "

Naruto just looked at the man, and smiled, before looking at his arm, and relishing in this strange new sensation. The man shuddered at the look on Naruto's face before running off, pausing to tell others what happened. With the man gone, Naruto looked at his arm in amazement as the red liquid, dripped down his arm, and splattered on the ground. Maybe he was supposed to drink it? Shrugging Naruto, brought his arm to his lips, and slowly let his tongue run over the cut, and taste the red liquid.

Tasting it, he decided that it was pretty good, and soon all the blood disappeared from the wound only leaving the nasty cut on his forearm. Seeing that no one the _demon _turned around and headed home, while telling his friends about this great ne drink he found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sighed sadly as he looked through his crystal ball. Around him were Yuuhi Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi, Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Gai. All looking disgusted at the display they had just seen. Kakashi faced The old man, with a bored look on his face.

" Your not going to put him in the academy are you? " he said lazily, " the boy is obviously mentally ill. "

Sarutobi faced him with a serious expression. " yes I am. He will go through the academy program, like the other children his age. "

Even Gai looked unsure, as he focused his gaze off the ball, and into Sarutobi's eyes. " I think Kakashi's right for a change. " ignoring the look from his rival he continued, " His behavior could affect the other children, and their performance. "

Sarutobi nodded, " You might be right, but I'm going to give him a chance. "

The four jounin nodded, before turning back to the crystal ball, as Sarutobi peeped on the other genin to see what they were up to.(A.N. i wonder if he can peep at the hot springs with that?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he moped about his apartment, He was hungry, had no ramen, and didn't have any money. Yep life was bitch sometimes. Sure he could talk to his _friends_, but after awhile he found himself wanting to do something else. He thought back to when that nice man had cut him, and how he had tasted his blood. Maybe this would taste even better. Slowly, he looked at the cut on his arm, before taking a bite and starting to chew it, savoring it's juicy taste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx week later.

Today was the day that the newer generation started their training to becoming Shinobi. People looked at the demon in disgust as he walked down the street. They took in his right arm, and most vomited at the sight, his arm had multiple chunks taken out of it. As if something had tried to eat his arm off. However when they saw him chewing something that was bloody, and mixed with flesh, they new what had happened to his arm. Everyone backed away from him as he passed, he had just gotten a ranking up on the scale of fear.

Seeing the small blue building, and his destination, Naruto strayed from the path he was walking, and headed right. When the parents saw him, they stared at his arm curiously, before turning away in disgust, and telling their children to stay away from that monster. He casually walked over to where he saw the old man, and some guy with a scar across his nose. When the Hokage saw him, he smiled before glancing at his forearm and rushing to his side.

" Naruto, what the hell happened! " the man exclaimed.

" Nothing old man, I was hungry, and it looked so good, i couldn't help myself. "

Sarutobi gazed at Naruto with wonder in his eyes, he was hungry he had food dammit, he shouldn't be doing this!

" What happened to the food, and money i gave you? "

"Gone." was Naruto's reply.

The old man sighed, as he overlooked Naruto's arm, there was no way he could heal it, and he doubted the medics could do anything about it, why wasn't the fox healing him?(you'll find out next chap.)

" Does it hurt any? " Sarutobi asked.

" N..no." was Naruto's reply, " Actually..it..feels good. "

The Sandaime stared at him, trying to find evidence that he was lying, he cursed when he couldn't.

" Haa..we'll talk later, okay? "

Naruto nodded before walking into the academy, ignoring The children's sick gazes at his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka smiled slightly as he looked at all of his new students. Hopefully they'd all become genin, it would look good on his record, if he passed the whole class. Then maybe he could finally become a Jounin. He could only hope and pray. Iruka eyes stopped on the blonde haired boy in the top right of the classroom. That was the demon, He scowled at the boy, and mouthed the word monster.

The boy just smiled at him, and waved. Iruka was stumped, shaking his head he began to address the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 hours later

Iruka was lecturing them on the code of the Shinobi, and barely half the class was paying attention. Lunch was in half an hour but Naruto couldn't wait. Glancing around to see that no one was looking, He lowered his head under the desk, and took a bite of his arm. Naruto heard a shriek and lifted his head head up and saw that the blonde-haired girl next to him was pointing at him, and was shouting that he was a freak. He thanked her, and was going to take another bite, when he noticed that everyone was staring at him, with disgust, some genin even unloaded the contents in their stomach, onto the floor.

Iruka grabbed him, and dragged him outside, where 5 minutes later. The hokage and some Women with purple hair, in a lopsided ponytail showed up. When Naruto looked at the women he felt his body heat up, and his insides tingle. When The women looked at Naruto and saw him licking his bloody arm, while gazing at her with a blush, she smirked and strolled over to him. Anko Bent down and took a little lick to taste this kid's blood. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and she started to lick it again, then again. When all the blood was gone, She looked at him, and saw that he was smiling at her. Anko kissed him on his fore-head before walking back to where the hokage was. Oh yeah, she liked this kid.

The hokage came over and looked at Naruto sadly, before grabbing him, and shushining to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx day later.

" I've dropped him off at his apartment, and got the medics to fix his arm, with the new regenration experiment. "

The for Jounin nodded before looking at Sarutobi.

" I can't leave him alone, he'll destroy himself, in this state. "

They looked at him, with recognition in their eyes.

Asuma was the one that spoke up. " You don't mean...one of us? "

The elder Sarutobi, confirmed their suspicions by nodding.

" That's correct, he will live with one of you. "

Kakashi glanced up from his book, " It can't be me, i'm to busy and wouldn't be able to watch over him. "

Asuma nodded, " I can't either, Konohomaru, and mission would take up my entire time. "

Then Gai spoke up, " I'm sorry, but I can't i have to watch over my own son, and training to beat Kakashi. "

When Kurenai didn't say anything, They all looked over at her.

" Uh...I guess...I could watch over him, and protect him. "

Sarutobi smiled at her, greatful that someone would watch over Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next day

Kurenai smiled at Naruto as he walked into her house, eyes going everywhere taking in everything at once. She smiled again as he nodded his approval. But her smile dropped, when she felt her panties go wet. She couldn't deny that she was having sexual urges since Asuma left her, 4 months ago. Naruto didn't seem to notice the change in her, as he faced her.

" Where is my room? " he asked without much emotion.

Kurenai looked at him, trying to ignore the wetness in between thighs as she smiled at Naruto, " It's down the hall and two the left. "

When Naruto headed that way, she ran to the bathroom and shut the door, pulled down the bandages, and began pleasuring herself with her pointing, and middle finger. Kurenai tried to hold in her moans, but didn't succeed as the jounin started to let out low moans, and grunts. She vaguely felt her juices running down her hand, and heard the door open.

She froze as she looked at the door and saw Naruto standing there looking at her in wonder. He looked down at her legs, and what was in between, and licked his lips. He walked over to her, while she was in shock and pushed her legs out of the way so he could get a clear view of her womanhood. Her legs unconsciously wrapped around him, drawing him in closer. He bent his head down, and opened his mouth wider, ready to give it a taste.

It didn't register to Kurenai's mind, that this wrong on so many levels. All she knew was that she'd finally have a release for all that sexual tension she had over the past few months. she felt shock all over her body when his lips connected, and he did an agonizing slow lick, she moaned more than ever.However she pleasure was cut short when He suckled on her woman hood before getting up and wiping his mouth.

" Hmm..it taste's pretty good..but not as good as my blood. "

Kurenai sat up, not even bothering to re adjust her bandages as she walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

" What just happened will never leave this house, understand? "

When He nodded, she walked into her room and shut the door, Naruto shrugged before going into the kitchen, and retrieving one of his favorite items, a knife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke with a start as he felt weight on top of him. What he saw was a naked Yuuhi Kurenai pulling his pants down.

" Wha..Are you...doin? " he mumbled sleepily.

" Shhh..it's okay...i'm just going to pay you back, for what you did today. "

" uhhh...okay. " He said, staring at her curiously.

She pulled down his boxers, and looked shocked. " Wow..that's pretty big for someone your age. "

Naruto didn't say anything till she was positioning herself above him. " What if i don't want you to do this? "

The jounin let out a breath as she slid down and let his member enter her. " Well..that's too bad cause...uh...i'm..your guardian..and..uh...you have to do what i say. " she replied while sliding up and down on him.

He just sat there as she did, he had to admit it did feel very good. He slowly raised and hands and rubbed her nipples, at which she giggled, " thats good, don't stop. "

He complied with her requests, even biting on them, to get a taste. Soon he ran his hands down to her thighs and starting moving them with her bobbing motion. Making her go even harder, and resulting in her moaning more, and louder than ever.

After a few minutes, it started to hurt, so he asked her to stop. When she didn't he asked her again. She just told him to relax, and enjoy the ride. He tried to push her off, and she slapped him across the face.

" Stop, this isn't for you anymore, Naruto. "

" You better be ready for this every night, cause your my only means of release. "

He sighed before, covering his face with the pillow, trying to stop the tears coming, from the pain of her bouncing taking advantage of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay, it might be kinda short, but i hope everyone liked it. i wouldn't count the scene above as as a lemon. it'll get better an the oncoming chapters.

Review!!!! i take constructive criticism

till we meet again,

fourth's son


	2. Pleasure with a twist

Title: come on help me out here? anybody?

author: fourth's son

chapter 2

i'm not gonna write the summary.

legend

talk

_thoughts_

kyuubi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Ok, i'm glad everyone liked chapter 1, even though it had some errors in it. i got a pm asking why Naruto likes it when they call him demon, monster, etc.

the answer is that they call him that so much that, he eventually thought that they were complimenting him. remember he's not in the right state of mind. and since barely anybody calls him Naruto, when they do he thinks their insulting him. hope i cleared that up.

ok here's chapter 2.

**WARNING!!! FEATURES, RAPE, MOLESTATION, CANNIBALISM, MASOCHISM, ETC. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THESE THINGS. ALSO MIGHT GIVE YOU DARK DREAMS. warning chap features dark, sex. you've been warned.**

**o and to the reviewer who asked if getting molested by kurenai was good or bad...i don't know. if she was a real person, and was that good looking, then bring it on.**

**p.s. someone asked why i was bashing kurenai, i'm not bashing her, i love kurenai, but in this fic thats how she is.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto never told anybody what happened. He also didn't tell them about the nights after that, or any of the nights after that when his " guardian " took advantage of him. He kept his pain, and anger,inside bottling it up. And everyone knows what happens when you overfill a container. Sooner or later, it was bound to explode, and unleash all its contents on everyone. Naruto sighed as Kurenai again came in his room and locked the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko sighed as she walked out of the dango shop, she had just finished eating, and now had nothing to do. Her thoughts drifted back to that boy that she saw at the academy, She had to admit his blood tasted really good, and he was kinda cute. Thinking of that bright,red,blood, she headed off towards Kurenai's house. she couldn't believe she was interested in some little kid.

When Anko got to Kurenai's house, she could tell something was off. Not to mention those strange noises coming from the back of the house. Maybe the kid and Kurenai were...no. Shaking her head she knocked on the door loudly, just to make sure they heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The genjutsu mistress cursed as she eased herself off of Naruto, and put her clothes back on. She glanced at Naruto, and ignored the pang of guilt, that made itself known in her heart. Kurenai sighed before slowly going to the door, and opening it for her best friend, Anko.

Said jounin smirked at Kurenai. " What're your doing? " she asked with a mischevious grin.

" ah...nothing...why? " she asked, " What are you doing? "

" Well i came to see you and the kid, especially the kid. "

Kurenai froze, " Umm..okay, just a minute. "

She ran to Naruto's room, and saw that he was trying to stop his tears. She shook her head, grabbing his arm, " Listen, Anko is here to see us, so i expect that you won't break your promise..will you? "

She saw that Naruto was looking at her arm hungrily, so she quickly removed it from his view. " Do you understand? "

When he nodded, she let him go, and walked back to the door, where Anko was sleeping. She grabbed Anko and pulled her in by the sleeve of her coat. When Anko was in she removed her coat, before sitting on the couch and chatting with Kurenai, about the kid, and various men in the village.

" god i wish the 4th was still alive, he had a HUGE sack on him. "

Kurenai smacked her forehead, before saying she had to check on Naruto. She went back to his room, and gasped when she saw that he was cutting himself, and drinking the blood as if it was the last thing he'd ever get. " Hmm...he's doing that again? "

She jumped, before turning around, and put her hand to her heart, when she saw that Anko had been leaning over her shoulder. Anko gave her a funny look before strolling in the room, and plopping down on the bed beside Naruto.

" Hey kiddo. " Naruto looked at her for a minute, before holding up his arm, " For me..aw, thanks. "

Kurenai felt sick, she turned around and walked into the kitchen, trying to get her lunch to go back down in her stomach. Anko, and Naruto, were like two pees in a pod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So kid, hows your life going here? " Anko asked while licking his arm.

He made another cut, while Anko grinned, " It's ...good. "

She stopped and looked at him, " are you sure, She's not hurting you or anything? "

He gave a small twitch, but Anko caught it. " What is she doing to you? "

" I...don't...nothing..she's not doing anything..to me. " he replied shakily.

Anko stared at him, " look..it's okay kid, you can tell me, and i won't tell her i know, okay? "

Naruto leapt into her arms, " S..she's us..using me? " He cried.

Anko gasped, before looking into Naruto's eyes, and swore when she saw that he was telling the truth. She put her arms around him, " It's okay Naruto, I'll get you out of here, okay? "

He nodded, before letting her up. Anko kissed him, and licked of all the blood surrounding his mouth. " I'll be back tomorrow, so be ready, and act like everything is normal. When he nodded she got up, ruffled his hair, and walked back into the living room where Kurenai was. Anko stopped herself from outright attacking her.

" Well, i've got to go, but i'll be back tomorrow, see ya. "

Kurenai waved at her as she walked out, before going into the kitchen and making dinner.

It never occured to her that Anko knew, or that tomorrow Naruto would be leaving.

It was even stranger, when she did her nightly round with Naruto, and he was actually helping her, and exploring with his hands. She cleared her head, before going back to what she was doing to Naruto. Maybe he just accepted life as it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko sighed as she stepped into the Hokage's office, and shut the door. The sandaime looked up from his paperwork, and smiled at her.

" ah, Anko, what can I do for you? "

She looked around nervously, " I think you need to move Uzumaki, Naruto to another home. " she stated.

He fiddled with his hat, " Oh, and why should I do that? "

" Umm, i have reason to believe that he is being molested. "

Sarutobi got up and stood right in front of her, " What proof do you have? " he asked seriously.

" Ah, none but, i've noticed that he acts funny around her, and when she passed him in the hallway, he guarded himself, till he remembered that I was there. " she lied.

The 3rd hokage nodded, " Tomorrow, I want you to go there, and prove that it's happening, Get what ever evidence you can, ask Naruto questions till he admits it, understood? "

When she nodded, he smiled at her, " Good, I'm glad you noticed, otherwise this would've kept happening. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 4:00 am, Naruto's dream world.

_Naruto stood up, and opened his eyes, and gasped at the sight, He was wearing an all white suit, and was standing on some platform, and there were millions of people below him, cheering and clapping. He smiled and waved his left arm at all the people. Then suddenly there was a flash of white light, and when it was gone. All the people were dead, all chopped up into gory, bloody, pieces of flesh and bone. _

_Naruto's White suit, was now red with blood, and in his right hand was a blue, triple bladed scythe. He stared at the weapon before laughing at the piles of bodies, he walked over and picked up a head, and took a bite out of it. Oh yeah, he loved this dream._

_Suddenly he heard dark, evil laughter, and when he looked up, there was a big cage, with a giant fox in it._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mind_

Naruto just glanced at the fox, before taking another bite out of the head, and smiled when he realized how good the eyes were. He heard the fox chuckle,so he stopped eating and stared at the fox.

" Hmm...evil laugh, big red eyes, teeth sharp as razors, and nine tails. Yep, your the Kyuubi. "

The Kyuubi stood there shocked, he just stared at naruto before saying, " You...you're not..terrified of me? "

When Naruto shook his head, he asked why.

" Because, 1, your in a sealed cage, so you couldn't do anything, and 2, your just awesome. " At that the fox grinned, " glad you noticed. "

There was a silence before Kyuubi broke it, " I like you human, not only are you not scared, your smart, and you like human flesh. A fine container I have. "

Naruto did a mock bow, " Thank you. "

The kyuubi shifted in it's cage, before settling down in a position, " So you liked that dream, huh? "

Naruto nodded, " Hell yeah, it was cool, and i got to eat, and that big, ass scythe, was the shit. "

The fox gave a big toothy grin, " Oh yes, we'll get along fine. " " By the way it's time for you to wake up. "

Everything was covered in darkness, before Naruto felt someone shaking him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5:00am

" Come on kid, get up. "

Naruto sat up, and looked at the women in front of him, and smiled when he saw that it was Anko. She returned his smile, with her trademark grin.

" Come on, lets get out of here, and go see the hokage, so you can tell him what happened. "

Naruto shook his head, " No, I can't, i won't have anywhere else to live, and I want to punish her myself. "

Anko grabbed his his hand, " we'll find you somewhere to live, and what's a little kid like you gonna do? "

" You'll find out soon, please don't tell anybody...i'll...make it worth your while. "

Anko looked at him funny, then did a low laugh, " hahahaha..what's..a haha..little kid like you gonna do to a big woman like me?

He smirked at her, " I may be little, but why do you think, Kurenai keeps coming back? "

Anko stopped laughing and looked at him, " I thought she's taking advantage of you. " she said.

" It's true that she is, but she keeps doing it, cause she likes my size. "

Anko shook her head, " hmm...well i've always wanted to do a little kid, but no one knows right? "

He nodded his head, " right, and after that i have to live with you. "

She looked at him, " and why did you assume that you'll live with me? "

He smirked at her, " Cause if i don't then i'll just go to the Hokage, and say Child molestation, and bang you'll be locked up. "

She growled at him, " stupid, blackmailing, little..fine, but after that, when i want blood you'll have to , give me some okay? "

He nodded and smiled, " Gladly, i'm glad you accepted my offer, cause your nice, and beautiful, and i'd hate for you to be in jail. "

She gave him a soft smile, before realizing what he said, " just come on, so we can get it over with. "

Naruto nodded, and they jumped out the window, and went into the forest, the boy not knowing why he offered himself to the woman, and the woman not knowing why she accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sick, and twisted, what had started out as sex, had eventually escalated to some far more, primal. Naruto dug his teeth into her shoulder, while he was pumping in and out of her. Anko didn't seem to mind, as she did the same to his wrist. If you saw it, you would threw up your organs. Like some possesed demon, he kept going, not stopping, tearing some skin off her abdomen, Soon they were having sex on a pile of their own flesh, and blood. It was sick, and disgusting, yet they both got some kind of twisted pleasure from it.

20 minutes later

Anko threw on her jacket, " ha..Not bad kid, i'll tell the old man to let you live with me, after i heal my wounds. " With that she let, and Naruto was left to talk to the fox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mind

**" hehe, not bad kit, i knew we were gonna get along great. " **

Red chakra came and circled Naruto's body, and restored his body. He smiled at the fox greatful, before getting a funny look on his face.

" Wait, how come you've never healed me before? "

**" Because i was sleeping, when i got sealed, the damn thing took all my energy, and used it to seal me, so i was recuperating. " " When you had that dream, that was when I woke up, and decided to test you. "**

" Oh how did I do? " Naruto asked.

The fox gave an evil grin, **" Oh you passed with flying colors. "**

Naruto nodded before getting kicked out of his mind and realizing that he was back at Kurenai's house, standing in front of the window. " Hmm.. i didn't even notice that i was back here. Naruto shut the window, and went into the kitchen to eat, before going and seeing that Kurenai was still sleeping. He barely heard the fox talk, since he wasn't in his mind.

**" I thought she got up early, like 7 or something.**

" Why normally she does get up at that time, last night wore her out even more. "

**" So that's why you let her keep going last night, and even started helping her. " the fox chuckled, " Haha, smart boy. "**

Naruto could sense the fox retreat back into the dark recesses of his mind, so he stared at Kurenai a bit more before, waking her up when a knock was at the door. She got up, looked at him, then heard the door, threw on a shirt, a pair of shorts, before running to the door and opening it quickly. She gaped when she saw Anko, Sarutobi, and Iruka standing in her doorway.

" Um..can I help you 3? " she asked.

Sarutobi nodded, " Yes, we heard rumors that You were doing nasty, things to Naruto. " he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

kurenai gaped at the 3 of them, before glancing at Naruto, then back at them, " I'm sorry, but whatever you've heard is obviously not true, as you can see. "

It was Iruka's turn to speak, " Maybe so, but we just think that there should be some steps taken just in case. "

" Yeah, and I hope you aren't doing anything to him, cause if you are, you'll be taken to prison. " Anko stated.

Sarutobi beckoned Naruto to come stand behind him, " Well we'll investigate this more, but for now, Naruto will stay with Anko. "

Kurenai looked at all of them, then at Naruto who was standing behind everyone, She blinked when he sneered at her, then smirked. On the inside she grew angry, but not enough so that they'd notice. She nodded when the Hokage told her that he'd be back later. With that they left, and she shut the door, and went into her training room, destroying everything. Oh she'd make that brat pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ankos house week later.

Naruto just got back from the academy, and he was downright tired. Today the kids had to spar with each other, and everybody was so terrified of him that they wouldn't go near him. So he took the fight to them, and ran at them and started attacking, the kids, scared that the monster was attacking them, just tried to run and hide. So in the end, Naruto ended up defeating them all, and Iruka marked it down on Naruto's record that he was the best in Taijutsu, and that he was the strongest. Fun times.

And at home, Anko and Naruto, still had their fun, and sometimes she did do it when he didn't want to. But as long as it was with someone he loved, he didn't really care. He smiled as his _friends_ gaped at what Anko was doing to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 2 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok heres chapter 2, i'm sure theres some errors in it, so tell me. This chapter might be confusing , and if it is then i'm sorry. Well Next chap will start Naruto's breakdown. review!!!!!

till we meet again,

fourth's son


	3. The monster unleashed

still thinking of title though i have an idea.

author: fourth's son

chap 3

legend

talk

_thoughts_

**kyuubi**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

warning: features sick and disgusting situations. but if you like sick things then this is for you. **may give you dark thoughts, and a need to eat more, trust me it'll happen. features rape, molestation, cannibalism, etc don't read if you can't handle it.**

k thanks again for the reviews, and adding this as a fav, etc. glad that people like my fic. well this chap is titled 'the monster emerges.' Because Naruto gets mad, destroys sakura, chouji, and shikamaru. along with other things. , okay here is chap 3.

p.s. i'm trying to make the chapters longer, sorry if they are kinda short. this chap is short...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 3 begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko smiled at Naruto as he walked out the door, but when he was gone she cursed at the kid. Yeah sure he was good in bed, and he had great tasting blood, and they got along great, but, he freaked her out. Okay, the drinking blood was okay, but, eating your own muscles, and skin, and fat? That's just gross, and she didn't think she'd ever try that. Then there was his problem with hurting himself, whether it was jumping on a pile of broken glass, or juggling with razor blades, it seemed that he always found a new way to hurt himself.

She was actually happy when he left, cause then she didn't have to constantly watch over him, so he wouldn't hurt himself, and he wouldn't go exploring through her room, and underwear drawer. Now that he was at the academy she could relax, at least thats what she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he walked into the academy, another day in this boring place. Sure he learned some things, but the Kyuubi, and Anko had been helping him with alot of his training. He knew how to mold his chakra faster than anyone else at the academy, he knew a couple lightning jutsus. Oh, how he loved lightning attacks, the things they did to skin. He could also fry an enemy's brain, with one shock. On top of that he was fast, i'm don't mean chuunin fast, i mean fast as in making...ok he was just very fast, like jounin speed. But the best thing was that he was the best Taijutsu user, at least according to Iruka.

Not to mention, since the class were still kinda afraid of him, he got the highest marks, well when it cam to fighting him, or practicing skills with him. But it's like Kyuubi said, if your enemy fears you then you've already won. Of course he can say that, he's a 500 foot tall, red eyed fox, that's the king of hell, of course people are afraid of him. He smiled at Hinata, who first blushed, then gave a small shriek, and turned in her seat.

Iruka walked in and did his big head jutsu, and sat down. Naruto noticed that his clothes were wrinkled, and he looked flustered. He studied him a bit longer, before looking at Sasuke Uchiha, and glaring at him. Their rivalry had started at the ripe age of six, and now it continued, though 2 years later, people would think that they were the most bitter of enemies. Though this wasn't true at all.

Yes they had a rivalry, but in that rivalry was a small form of friendship, though neither would admit it. He turned away from Sasuke, and stared at Iruka who was now giving them instructions.

" Okay everyone, today were going to go outside and have a free for all." " It's Everyone fighting each other no groups. "

Most people looked nervous, while others looked excited, or like Shikamaru, and Naruto, that they didn't even want to go outside. They just wanted to sit there and go to sleep. Unfortunately, being mere children, they had to go outside like everyone else.

When they were in the forest(not the forest of death) Iruka gave them some more instructions.

" Now you all have 3 hours to complete this test, the last person standing will get an hour extra training from me, and Mizuki. "

The genins talked excitedly, before Iruka raised his hand to silence them, " I'll also be entering the forest, to watch over you all, in case someone takes it to far. "

Everyone swore that he threw a look at Naruto before shouting Begin. Everyone rushed into the forest to get the higher ground before anyone else did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anko sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She had just gotten done with her fun time with Iruka. 5 minutes after Naruto had left, she had went out and dragged poor Iruka into her house, and ordered him to take off his pants. They had had a good pace going when Iruka realized that he was gonna be late. She just hoped that Naruto wouldn't find out, she knew he had a kind some kind of love for her, and she wouldn't want to break his heart. Just cause your scared of someone doesn't mean you have to be uncaring towards them. Sighing, she threw on her trenchcoat, and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond haired shinobi smirked as he saw hinata slowly walking into his clearing, he chuckled before dropping down behind her, and putting a kunai to her throat. In a flash that surprised him, she turned around, grabbed the kunai, and threw it into a near by tree. He flipped backwards as she tried to land a hit on his right shoulder. Halfway through the flip, he extended his foot, intending to kick her in the nose, however she grabbed the bottom of his foot and pushed it away. His flip messed up, he formed his body into a ball as he landed on the ground, he didn't have time to rest however, as she was already on the offensive, coming at him with a barrage of palm strikes.

He grabbed her palms, lowered his face to hers, and licked her lips. She jumped back, and rubbed her lips, before growing angry, and doing that 64 palms move.(i forgot the name of it, help?) He got hit with all 64 palms, but miracously( i 4got how to spell) got up, and smiled at her.

" Em, that felt good, now it;s my turn. "

Hinata backed up, remembering who he was, maybe she shouldn't of fought him. She shook her head, and prepared a kaiten as he ran at her.

" Damn, I forgot about that stupid shield thing. "

Naruto leapt up into the air, and threw some kunai at her. She cheered when she dodged them but gasped when she saw the explosion tags attached to them. She spun to do a kaiten, but was too late as the tags went up in flames, and exploded, knocking her unconscious, and leaving burns on her back, and arms. Naruto smiled at his victory, knowing that it was sweeter since he didn't even use jutsu, or any of his higher skills. Now it was time for the prize.

Making sure no one was around, he pulled Hinata's body into the forest, and unzipped her jacket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later.

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked through the forest, Hinata actually had the biggest breasts out of the whole class, and a nice butt. No wonder she wore that fur jacket, and dark pants. He smiled once more, before running into the trees when he heard voices. He sneaked a peek, and smirked when he saw Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji. He listened in on their conversation.

" Yeah that is a great plan Shikamaru! " sakura said enthusiastically.

" you said it Sakura." chouji said happily, " If we get more people to work with us then we'll stand a better chance of winning. "

Shikamaru nodded lazily, " Then we'll all have a fair fight. "

They kept walking and Naruto decided to drop in once again. They looked startled before they all smiled at him.

" Hey Naruto. " Shikamaru said. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and ran forward, but tripped on the roots of the tree. Sakura and Chouji broke into laughter.

" What a clutz! " Sakura exclaimed.

" Yeah. " Chouji agreed, " I don't think we should have such a dumb freak on our team. " Even Shikamaru had a hint of a amused smile on his face.

Sakura laughed some more, " What a dobe. "

Naruto snarled at them before holding his head, trying to block out all the insults. His went red, and they new that that was the last mistake they'd ever make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto broke into laughter as he looked at the bodies, Shikamaru 's head was separated from his body, and his left eye, and tongue were gone obviously ripped out by someone's bare hands. The rest of his body was a bloody mess, like everyone elses. Shikamaru had a huge hole going straight through his chest as someone had rammed their fist through it. his arms were broken and had bite marks in them, with pieces missing, and muscle and bone hanging out. To top it off , Shikamaru's calves were missing. From his knees down, his legs were just...gone.

Chouji was less recognizable, 3 4th's of his head was gone, and you could see various parts of his brain which had chunks taken out of it as well. his right arm was bent, and his hand was holding the back of his left shoulder. His stomach had a big burn mark on its side, and you could see his insides, burnt as well.

Now Sakura, her body..wasn't even there. The only thing left of it was the little pieces hanging in various trees. Naruto had a crazy look in his eye, and a big evil smile on his face, as he licked all the blood off his clothes. His orange jumpsuit visible again. He burned the bodies to a crisp before running out of the forest and heading towards anko's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka smiled as he snuggled in Anko's bosom. He had never went into the forest, after the children left he went straight to Anko's house to get another shot at her. Luckily she was there, and the two had 2 hours worth of fun. Anko would never admit to Iruka, that though he was good, a little 8 year old kid lasted longer than him, and was actually bigger where it really counted. Speaking of kids.

" Shouldn't you go back and check on the brats? " she asked though, she was holding onto him.

" Well yeah i could...but Mizuki's there to handle any problems. " Iruka replied with a glint in his eyes.

" then in that case..." They both looked at each other, before going under the covers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knocked on the door 6 times, and when she didn't answer, he grew angry. Not to mention the loud moan, and screams coming from inside. Finally having enough he kicked the door down, and ran to Anko's room. What he saw shocked him. Iruka was on his knees, sticking his manhood into Anko. they both stopped in the position they were in and looked at him. Naruto looked at the ground, before looking back up at Anko.

" What's going on? "

Anko sighed, " Look kid...your fun, and good and all, but i'm a older woman, i have my needs, that sometimes you can't fulfill. "

Iruka nodded, " Yes she right, besides your an eight year old, you can't possibly think that you'll satisfy an older woman. "

Anko smiled at Naruto sadly, " I'm sorry Naruto but, We just can't do this anymore, I don't care about the agreement, you'll have to go somewhere else. " She winced when she saw a tear come from Naruto's eyes.

" I'm sorry Naruto..truly I am. "

Naruto just smiled before his eyes went red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 3 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes i'm ending it here, sorry it's short, but i wanted to get this out tonight. hope you liked it.

REVIEW!!!!!!

till we meet again,

fourth's son


	4. torture time

title???

author: fourth's son

chapter 4

chapter title: jail break

legend

talk

_thoughts_

**kyuubi**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change.

Hey everyone i'm back again, with a early update. After chapter 5 is released, i'm going to update yondaime's revenge. i'll take turns updating each fic. that said, i'm glad that everyone loved last chap, even called the best chap, which i'm sure it was. ok for you people who wanted to know. Naruto took advantage of hinata while she was unconscious. well heres chap 4 jail break, small fight between Naruto, and anko, and Iruka then he goes to jail for four years, why only four?? you'll find out. k now heres the warning...i have to do one each chapter.

**WARNING!!!!! FIC FEATURES SOME MATERIAL THATS FOR MATURE PEOPLE ONLY!!!! IF YOU CAN HANDLE THEN READ, BUT IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THINGS LIKE RAPE, CANNIBALISM, ETC. THEN DON'T READ.**

**well here you go.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**chapter 4 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anko coughed, and groaned when she saw her hand covered in blood. She had two deep gashes in her chest, and her left arm was broken in three places. But that was all, Iruka however, wouldn't be doing anything with a women ever again. When Naruto charged at them, he couldn't pull his member out in time, so it got cut in half. And all the bones in his legs got crushed..into little bits. He'd never be able to walk again.

Though he'd live, it'd be a worthless existence, since he couldn't have fun, or go out on mission, or do any other shinobi things. He still worked at the academy. Naruto, That demon got thrown into jail by Ibiki , and some ANBU, when they came to inform everyone about the deaths of three genin. Ibiki had grabbed him right after he sliced Iruka, and it had taken all the ANBU and Anko to hold him down. But he had put up one heck of a fight, and had fought them all, not caring when he got injured. The ANBU had all gotten bit and were in the infirmary, for some type of posioning that came from Naruto's teeth.

It was a lethal poison, that paralyzed the enemy so they couldn't move, and Naruto could do whatever he wanted to do to them. Anko suspected that somehow Kyuubi made the poison, and made it leak through Naruto's teeth. God, she hoped that Naruto got locked up forever. Though she knew that somehow that that wouldn't happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx jail cell

The Sandaime, Kakashi, and Morino Ibiki, were standing in front of Naruto, who was shackled to the wall, by his wrist and ankles. He was smiling at them, but his gaze was focused on a an ANBU member in the corner with long purple hair. She stared back at him, and he licked his lips. She turned away in disgust, and looked at Sandaime, " Why is this kid in here? "

the Professor lowered his hat, " He attacked and almost killed Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino, and several ANBU member. "

She looked at the kid with a doubtful expression, this little 8 year old runt? "

Kakashi looked up fro his book, " Yes, don't under estimate him, just cause he's a little boy. "

Ibiki cleared his throat, " That's right, now Naruto, for the assault of Several Anbu, Anko-san, and Iruka-san, you'll be in here for 4 years." he paused, " There was also the three genin that got own..i mean murdered, but since we don't know if you did that, we can't prosecute anyone. "

Naruto gave them a wicked smile, " Well, I guess your gonna torture me almost everyday, right? "

" That's right," Ibiki replied, " And to make sure you don't try anything, in her spare time, Yuago-san, will be watching you. "

" At least i'll have something beautiful to look at. " Naruto said looking at Yaugo with a lustful expression on his face.

Yuago walked up to him in a seductive way. When she reached him she put her hand up and caressed his face. Then Yuago squeezed his cheek hard, but was surprised when he kept smiling. The ANBU had a cruel smile on her face, " well don't count on it, cause I'll be assisting in your torture as well. "

Naruto blew a kiss at her, " I'd love it if you did that for me. "

Sandaime just sighed, while Kakashi was giggling like a pervert, hus head still shoved in his book, and Ibiki just had an amused look in his eyes.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, then at his book, " Yo Cyclops, let me see that since it'll be awhile before I get out. "

Said Cyclops shrugged before holding the book up in Naruto's face, which soon after Naruto started giggling. " When I get out, I'll pay you for some of these. " Kakashi nodded, " Sure it's a deal, But you should focus on your current situation, and not about the outside. "

Naruto ignored him, " Come on Trench coat, start my session. " Ibiki's eye twitched but he nodded to Yuago, who went outside the cell door and came back with a bucket of Ice cold water.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, " See I'm focusing, Now remember the deal. "

Kakashi and the Sandaime, went behind him to the cell door before Sandaime whispered in his ear, " I'm sorry Naruto, I know you have had a bad life, and when you get out, I'll make it so that you never get sent back in here. " " Right now your too dangerous, Hopefully Ibiki will knock that out of you, so you'll become an effective ninja. "

With that The two ninja left, and only Ibiki, and Yuago were left in the cell with Naruto. Morino took off his gloves and stuck his hands in the ice cold water, then Yuago wrapped them in bandages.( who knows what fic this is from?) The head of Interrogation smirked at Naruto before asking, " You ready? "

Without waiting waiting for an answer he punched Naruto in the ribs, effortlessly breaking two of them. He frowned when Naruto kept smiling, He was still looking at Yuago. "

Naruto turned his head towards Morino, " That all you got you pussy? "

Yuago's jaw dropped, Not only did this boy not scream, he even asked Ibiki if he was a pussy, and he was smiling at her like he was trying to prove something to her. She looked on as Ibiki smirked at Naruto, " Oh no, I got way more that that. "

He uppercutted Naruto with his left and smirked when Naruto spit out blood, part of his tongue, and some teeth. But that fool laughed, he laughed, and stared at Yuago again. Then he looked at Ibiki, " Holy crap, my teeth, oh my god, what ever am i gonna do? " he said sarcastically. Then he opened his mouth, and laughed when new teeth grew back, and his tongue was fully healed.

Yuago shivered as he swallowed the mouthful of blood. Oh yeah it was going to be a long four years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 years later, 2 days till Naruto is out. time skip yes i know, sorry. naruto11yrs old.

Yuago smiled as it was her time to torture Naruto, he did the same and whistled, " Ah my favorite, The sexy Yuago, I could " Torture" you in another way. " She gagged, but in the inside she felt weird, the only person to say that to her ever, was an 11 yr old prisoner.( she's not with Hayate, since Naruto's 11 not 12.) She faced him, " Well since you feel that way, then I'm going to give you extra punishment. " She frowned when he gave a big grin, " I look forward to it, Yuago-hime. "

She shook her head, and pulled out her spiked whip. She gave a twist of her arm, and it slammed into Naruto's back. He grunted but spoke up, " Well we could have pain sex too, if thats what you want. " She purred and wrapped it around his neck, " If that's what you Naru-kun. " He laughed, " There you go, Just let lose, if you have any stress, then come and let it out on me. "

She stared at him, about to say something when Ibiki spoke up, and told her that he was going to get a drink. She nodded, knowing that he often pulled all-nighters, trying to get Naruto to break, when all he did was stare at Yuago. When he left the room, she got in Naruto's face, " What's your game? "

Naruto raised his eyebrows, " What do you mean? "

Yuago edged closer not noticing that her nose was pressed against Naruto's. " You know what I mean, Always staring at me, making cat calls, giving me an invitation to get rid of my problems for a little while, then now you say that i can get take out my anger on you, what's the deal? "

Naruto smiled at her, not a cruel smile, but a soft smile, " Cause your beautiful, and I like you. "  
" And since i love pain, if you want to hurt someone, then come and hurt me. "

She stared at him, " Right, trying to act like you care about me. "

Naruto smiled again, " I do, let me show you. " He pressed his mouth against hers, and slipped his tongue inside when she opened her mouth. he played around with her tongue, before exploring her mouth, while she stood there shocked. Then she joined him in the kiss for a few seconds, before withdrawing with a blush on her face.

" I don't know what came over me.. but if you ever do it again, I'll kill you, understand? " He just smiled at her, then said You should get back to what you were doing. "

She backed up, and gave a small smile, " Thank you for caring, in your own strange way. " When he nodded, she swung her whip and slashed him across the chest, repeatedly, thinking of all the bullshit she ever had to deal with. When she was done she saw that Naruto's chest which was once clean with a few marks on it, was now bloody, and disfigured. Yet he smiled at her, " feel better? "

She nodded, then watched in fascination as he struggled to lick all the blood off. She had seen him do this before, but it was, nasty, yet fascinating to watch. Yuago shook her head when it showed that Naruto's chest was completely normal now, as if she'd never touched it. She went back to the corner, when Ibiki came in with oil, and a lighter. She winced when he poured on Naruto's whole body, except his head, then hissed when the lunatic flicked on the lighter, and quickly put it in Naruto's pants pocket.

But now she noticed that Naruto's gaze wasn't on her, it was on the wall behind Ibiki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 day later, 1 day till Naruto's out.

Naruto smiled when he saw that his friends were here.( remember hallucinations) ever since he'd been here he had seen them. He had a tight 24 hour schedule, he slept for 3 hours, went outside to the prison grounds for 1, and the other 20 hours he was tortured on end. He looked behind Ibiki and saw one hitting Ibiki as if trying to make him stop. He smiled at it, and shook his head no, telling it to leave him alone. It stopped and went back to the wall. Yuago saw him and followed his view, but didn't see anything.

She frowned when he shook his head, and looked once more. She looked real hard, and thought she saw an outline of a hand swatting at Ibiki as if he was a fly. She gasped and turned back to Naruto, looking at him, wondering if he could control ghosts, or some other spiritual force. She kept staring at him, but he now he was staring at her, Ibiki wasn't noticing as he kept pouring oil on Naruto. She sighed, knowing that they couldn't hurt him. She returned his gaze throughout the entire time of his torture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx day Naruto gets out

Naruto awoke, and saw that no one was in the room except some man with really pale skin, and a tuxedo. the man was bald, and his eyes were black, i mean the pupil, the iris, every part of his eye was black as night.(who knows what show he's from?) He walked up to Naruto and put his hands on Naruto's face. Naruto felt his energy being sucked out, and realized that he couldn't breathe. The smile still on his face, he stared at the man, who was smiling at him as well.

Morino, and Yuago stared at Naruto, and see what his reaction would be to the Genjutsu, Ibiki cursed when he saw that that stupid was still on his face. He lifted his head up when Naruto started talking.

Naruto looked at the man again, and saw that in a flash the man was in the middle of the room, and started talking to him.

" You, Naruto Uzumaki, are going to hell. " Naruto nodded, " Thank you, I'm glad that you noticed. "

The man still had an amused smil on his ugly face, " Before you die, ask me anything you want. " " I am the reaper, I know all. "

Naruto thought for a minute, silently acknowledging Kyuubi's statement that the man was a fake." Well,What's the meaning of life?"

The " reaper " smiled, " the meaning of life is killing everyone that you can, and being as bad as you can before you die. "

Naruto snorted, " Of course you'd say that, your evil. "

Reaper chuckled, " Okay what do you think the meaning of life is? "

Outside of the Genjutsu Morino, and Yuago listened intently, wanting to know what Naruto thought as well.

" I think that there is no meaning of life, but rather that each life has a different meaning. " " For some the meaning of life, is becoming Hokage, while others is learning all the jutsu they can. "

When Yuago nodded, the reaper did to, " A very good answer from someone so young, next question. "

" Ok, what's your favorite color? "

The Reaper's jaw opened a little, as did Yuago's and Ibiki's, " Out of everything you could possibly ask..you ask me that? " shaking his head the man continued, " It's red, the color of blood. " Naruto nodded.

" Okay...When I die, will you kill Ibiki for me? "

The man laughed, " Ahahaha...ha...no. "

Naruto sighed, " Fine..why is Yuago-hime so beautiful? " he asked with wonder in his voice.

Reaper didn't say anything for a moment, " Because she just is, all her ancestors were the winner of beauty pagents. "

Naruto shook his head, " You say it's cause of her beautiful ancestors, but I think that It's her natural beauty. "

Ibiki smirked at Yuago as she blushed, before shaking her head, which the reaper did as well, " Next question. "

Naruto smirked at him, " Well, you do know that when I die I;m going to become the king of hell, so basically you'll be my bitch, you know that right? "

The reaper grew angry and the room lights flickered, before he shouted, " AHH, STUPID FOOL! NO ONE RULES ME! ONE QUESTION LEFT! "

Naruto laughed and was about to ask him the last question when he saw one of his friends coming, making loud noises as he ran into the room. Naruto smirked before looking at the corner of the room.

" Can you see that? "

Ibiki, and Yuago took in every part of the cirular cell, which made the reaper do the same, " What are you talking about? " the reaper asked in annoyance. Naruto looked behind the reaper, and Yuago followed his gaze, and swore that she saw a hand with a blade in it. The reaper eyes widened when it saw a tall man in a diry blue pants, black shirt, and torn blue jacket. the man's face had a hockey mask, and in his left hand was a machete.(yes i used jason, i don't own him either, what i like him, he's cool) the reaper didn't react as Jason's machete went through his chest and cleaved him in half.

The two interrogation specialists gasped when the jutsu fell and for a brief moment saw jason looking at them. But then he was gone and Naruto was looking around. He looked at Yuago and had a hurt look on his face, when he saw her hands in a seal.

" Aw..Yuago-hime, how could you? I thought we had something special."

She turned away, so he wouldn't see her flushed face, Ibiki spoke up, " I have no idea in hell, what that thing was, but I don't want to know, regrdless your time is finally up, it's time for you to leave. "

Naruto smirked as The Sandaime walked in and looked at Naruto, and slapped his forhead when Naruto said, " Sup old man? "

Ibiki shrugged as Sarutobi looked at him with a glare, " We did every torture technique possible, but no jutsu's as you requested. "

" And every time we tried to go in his mind, We got kicked out. "

Sarutobi nodded, " Ha well Naruto I hoped you learned your lesson. "

" Yep. " Naruto replied, " I learned that if I'm going to kill someone, then I should do it sooner. "

Sarutobi sighed before unlocking the shackles on his legs, and was about to do his arms when Naruto stopped him, " I want to keep these on, just rip it off the wall. " Sarutobi looked at him before, shooting acid at the chain attached to the wall, and watch it burn off.

Naruto walked forward, and surprisingly didn't fall down, instead he just stretched his arms and smiled when he heard the chains hit the floor. He looked at his wrists, and moved them, testing their movement with the shackles on.(it's like Lu Kangs' zombie form Mortal Kombat. you know the chains on he wears.)

They walked outside, and he smiled, seeing that the village hadn't changed. He looked towards Yuago, then smiled at her. He walked over to her, and french kissed her before she could od anything, with that done he hugged her, before running off so she couldn't do anything to him. It was 4 in the morning, so he'd go to his apartment, take a shower, get money, got to Ichiraku's, then head to the academy.

Watch out Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki wad back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 4 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well there's chapter 4 hope everyone liked it. Remember to tell me if you know what show the man was from, and if you know where the ice water thing came from. well remember..REVIEW!!!

till we meet again,

fourth's son


	5. In a days work Death of Anko

**Title??**

**author: fourth's son**

**chapter title: all in a days work.  
**

**legend**

**kyuubi**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change.

back again for chap 5...this is number 5 right? brains not working recently. ok after this I'm going to update Yondaime's revenge, promise. This chap...naruto gets sick from overload of kyuubi's chakra, so he wonders through the woods, and stumbles upon none other then yuaog's house. then he goes to the academy, raises hell, Hinata has freaks out, and they have genin exam, and more.

EXPLANATION: okay last chap I think there was a part that was confusing for some people. When Naruto was in the genjutsu and Jason A.K.A. his hallucination KILLED IT, ok this should clear it up. The genjutsu was in his mind, as are his hallucinations. But with Kyuubi in his mind, his hallucinations gain more power, even to the extent to where they can become real. hence Yuago being able to see them, if she looked hard enough. hope that clears it up.

here it goes,** WARNING: FEATURES MATURE THINGS THAT IMMATURE PEOPLE SHOULDN'T READ. RAPE, VIOLENCE, CANNIBALISM, YOU NAME I GOT IT. THIS CHAP FEATURES...HA NOTHING TO BAD THIS CHAP. WELL READ ON. making fun of cripples in this chap..not me, its Naruto.**

**oh and answers to 2 questions from last chap r at bottom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**chapter 5 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto smiled as he looked around the village, sticking to the rooftops,so the villagers couldn't harm him if they wanted to. His eyes scanned for the academy, and when he found it, he was shocked at who was opening up the doors. There was Iruka, but he was in a wheelchair, cause he had no legs, and there was a robotic arm attached to his wheelchair that was powered by his chakra. Iruka was struggling to open the door, while Naruto was on the roof laughing his ass off,_ ' hahahaha, he's a cripple,hahaha.'_

Kyuubi laughed with him,** ' kit, go kick him out of his wheelchair. '**

Naruto nodded, and snuck up behind Iruka who was trying to get his wheelchair into the door. , and said let me help you. Iruka didn't even bother to turn around, he just thanked the person, not knowing what was gonna happen to him. Naruto pushed the wheelchair in and went down the hall, turning when Iruka said to. When he saw the stairs he smirked, he ran over to them at full speed, while Iruka begged him to stop. He pushed the wheelchair as hard as he could, and it went flying, with Iruka in it.

It hit the stairs, and fell down two floors worth of stairs, before slamming right into Iruka's door, which had been moved after the injury so that he wouldn't have to climb stairs. Naruto laughed, and laughed, he could hear Kyuubi snickering, saying that what Naruto did was better than kicking him out of the wheelchair. Neither knew that they were being watched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi just stood there shocked, seeing what Naruto did to Iruka, and how he was laughing, obvioulsy not regretting it. Yuago, and Ibiki also didn't look pleased.

" See Hokage-sama, he's a danger to everyone, four years and he hasn't changed. "

Yuago didn't say anything, she thought that he had changed, cause if he hadn't then he probably would've flat out killed Iruka. But instead He just pushed him down two floors worth of stairs. The professional side of her knew that it was wrong, and mean. But the other side of her, her childish side, wanted to go there, and laugh at Iruka right beside Naruto. That brought her to another thought, Naruto was by all means, a dangerous criminal, but he was the only one nice to her, and the only one brave enough to french kiss her without worrying about the consequences.

She blinked when she heard The Hokage speaking to her, " I'm sorry Hokage-sama, could you repeat that? "

Sarutobi sighed, he seemed to be doing that alot, " I said you are relieved Yuago-san, you may go home. "

She nodded, " Thank you Hokage-sama. "

Yuago used the body flicker technique, and ended up at her house. She walked in, and took off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. She let out a deep breathe when the hot water came on, and relieved her of her stress. Not as good as Naruto but, it helped.

She washed her body, scrubbing everywhere. She may be an ANBU, and have alot of missions, but that made her respect being cleaner even more than other people. Yuago grabbed the shampoo, and squeezed the whole bottle on the top of her head, she then started massaging her scalp. Oh yeah, she loved showers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let out one final laugh before breaking the window, and hopping out of it, running into the woods. Suddenly he stopped and hunched over, holding his stomach in pain. " AHHHH, Kyuubi, what's happening? " Naruto coughed.

**" Well, your not gonna like this but, every day** **more chakra of mine gets added to your system. " " You see, since you got locked up, I forced the chakra to stop going into your chakra system, cause they would've killed you if they noticed you getting more of my chakra every day. "**

Naruto's eyes widened, " You mean..."

**In his mind Kyuubi smiled, " Yep, since it's been repressed for four years, it'll all come flooding in at once. " " Which means that, your gonna have one hell of a time. "**

Naruto shook his head, then up chucked the lunch he stole from the academy, he groaned when he started throwing up blood. He stumbled forward, going through the forest, throwing up or holding his head, every other second. Naruto grunted in pain when he hit a root, and he fell forward, hitting his head on a rock. He got up and fell back down, he crawled along the ground toward a light that he saw. Being 5 in the morning it was pretty easy to see a bright light in the woods.

Naruto groaned as he struggled to reach it, " How much longer is this gonna last? "

He saw an image of Kyuubi shrugging, **" Could last from 1 hour to the whole day, have fun...by the way..i can't heal you. "**

Naruto cursed, " Stupid fox...gotta..reach house. "

Using more of his precious energy, He got up and ran, only to trip on his own shoe, spin, and land on his right side, with a branch of a fallen tree, sticking through his side.

**" Ummm...kit..maybe it's better if you don't move. " the fox suggested.**

" Sh-shut up, baka fox. " Naruto grumbled.

Finally the blond haired Shinobi reached the house and with the last amount of energy he rang the door bell. A minute later Yuago, clad only in a towel, opened the door, and gasped when she saw the state that Naruto was in.

" He- Hey yuago-hime..didn't..cough..expect to find...cough..you here. " With that Naruto groaned and fainted, his body fell into Yuago's arms, who cursed, and brought him inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx yuago's house

The purple haired ANBU set him down on a blanket laid out on the floor. She laid his head in her lap, and examined him. His head was split open, he had a piece of a branch stuck in his side, and various scrapes, and bruises. Maybe this was his punishment for what he did to Iruka, Yeah karma was a bitch. Yuago went into another room, and came back with a damp cloth, bandages, styptics, anti septics(is that it? cleans bacteria or something. look I'm using my knowledge from the survivalviewer from Mgs3 okay?)

She first wiped all the excess blood off both wounds, then used the styptics to stop the bleeding, then used the antiseptic to stop the wounds from getting infected, then finally, she wrapped the bandages around the wounds, and tightened them. Then she did something she wasn't sure she should've done, she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. With that she got up, picked him up,screw not moving him, then set him on the couch with her fluffiest pillow, Gave him her best blanket, and sat down at the end of the couch.

A minute later, she moved the pillow and sat down, and laid his head in her lap, and begin playing with his hair. What, she couldn't help it, not like she had anything else to do. She put her ahnd on his forehead, and noticied that he had a small fever but he could fix that by sleeping, so she went back to stroking him like he was her pet. She did that for a long while, before she got up, ate, and went to sleep on the blanket that was on the floor. When she woke up, it was night, probably around 10 or 11, checking on him one more time, she scooted him over on the couch and layed down beside him. Her mind didn't register the fact that Naruto's body turned around, and wrapped his arms around her, half asleep, she did the same to him. Even with the chains that were attached the shackles, that were clamped on Naruto's wrists, digging into her back she slept like a baby.(why do people say they sleep like a baby, when babies wake up every two hours? )

When Naruto awoke his face was right in Yuago's bosom. He smiled, and kissed it, wishing that her clothes were gone, before carefully removing her arms, that were wrapped around him protectively, and got off the couch. He looked around, before noticing that he felt better, he tore off all the bandages, and went into the kitchen, then proceeded to raid her fridge. Deciding that it was time to leave, he walked over to Yuago's sleeping body, and bent down to kiss her, before he got a better idea. He bent down to her neck, and put his lips on the side of her neck. Needless to say when she wakes up, she'll notice that mark on her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx academy 7 o clock

Iruka cursed as it hurt to move even more than it did before, damn whoever it was that pushed him down the stairs. Apparently the same person stole a bunch of food from the cafeteria, then TP'd the bathrooms. He groaned and unlocked the door of his classrooms, ready for the day of the genin exams. It was a shame what happened to the Nara, Akimichi, and Haruno kids. Sure the Haruno deserved it,(iruka's mean) but the other two had such great potential. Oh well, they would've been great shinobi, it truly was a shame that they got own-murdered. He put a smile on his face as his new assistant Anko walked in.( see what's gonna happen?)

Mizuki had gotten fired when the Hokage had visited and told them of Naruto's imprisonment, he had muttered thank god kyuubi's gone, and the Hokage had heard him. Thank god no one else did, cause Iruka wisely did his big head of doom jutsu, even when everybody was sitting there quietly. Now people thought that he was mean. Anko had been chosen as his assistant, seeing as they had a relationship, that's right, she married him, even though he couldn't pleasure her anymore. Of course he didn't know that she was cheating on him with Ibiki, but that's another story for another time.

He smiled as every child came in, and stood up, looking at all of them, and stopping at Sasuke. Sasuke had taken Naruto's imprisonment the wrong way, when the Hokage had said Naruto was too strong, He got angry, thinking that getting locked up proved your strength. Now he did every thing in his power to try to get locked up, from setting villagers on fire to robbing houses, Sasuke was now considered Konoha's worse criminal. But most people knew what Sasuke was trying to do so to stop this, Sarutobi threw him in jail, and had him tortured for one day.

Sasuke had screamed like a girl, crying for his mom, dad, even his brother to save him. Then he started shouting " Help me Tom Cruise! "(1) Thinking that he had had enough, and that he was going insane, they let him go. Now things were back to normal..at least not anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx outside

Naruto stood in front of Iruka's door, time for some fun.

( Iruka's P.O.V.)

Door kicked off the hinges and hitting Kiba in the nose, 200 dollars. Cost for Kiba's broken nose, 700 dollars. Seeing the boy that almost killed you, injured your wife, and can scare your students shitless, in the same room as you, priceless. There's some things money can't buy, for everything else, theres Naruto. Naruto walked in and smirked at everyone, " I'm back. "

Hinata shrieked, and climbed under the desk, crying, and begging for him to stop. Naruto glanced over in her direction, and chuckled. He slowly walked down the steps toward Iruka, Who was backing up into the corner, along with Anko, who lowered her hand to her chest. He stopped in front of them, and turned around to address the class, " See everyone, this is power, if your twelve years old, and a special Jounin, and a ex-Chuunin fear you, then you know you got respect. "

Sasuke stared at him, and nodded at him when Naruto glanced his way, Naruto returned the nod before turning back to Anko, and Iruka. He smiled at Anko and stepped up and kissed her on the lips, which she actually returned, happy cause she though he wasn't going to try and hurt her again. Iruka glared at Naruto but sat there, helpless to do anything. His hands went down into Anko's skirt and she moaned loudly, before she could do anything, he dragged her into the closet, and then they sat there shocked when they heard Anko screaming out Naruto over and over again. Then her screams of pleasure turned into screams of pain, as she begged him to stop.

A few minutes later Naruto walked out of the room with blood on every part of his body.( graphic description of dead body ahead. ) Naruto Smirked and sat down in his old seat. All the students, save Naruto and Hinata, who was still cowering under the desk, got up and went into the closet, instantly twenty people vomiting could be heard. Iruka was also there and he came out with a unreadable look on his face. It was the look most people gave jason, They knew they were gonna die, so why bother trying to run. In the closet was Anko's body.

Her stomach was opened, and her heart was gone, her breasts were ripped off, one was in between her thighs, and the other one was in the hole in her face. Her intestines were hanging out of the small gash in her abdomen, and her throat had a deep slit, almost as if Naruto was trying to cut her head off. Her eyes were gone, and her tongue was dangling out of her left ear. Her legs had cuts all the way up to the waist, which was only attached by a thread of skin. While Iruka and the students were in there crying, Naruto strolled over to Hinata, and pulled her out from under the table.

He slowly pulled her over to the closet and showed her Anko's body, He then smiled at her, " If you tell anyone, then you'll be worse than her. " Hinata fell to the ground, but nodded showing that she understood. He smiled at her, " Good."

He then ripped off her jacket, and laid her on Iruka's table. 10 minutes later when he was done, he smiled at her, before grabbing a headband, and smirking at Iruka, " Do I pass? "

Iruka nodded as fast as he could,

It was official, Naruto had passed and become a shinobi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes i'm ending it here, now I'm going to update Yondaime's revenge, even though personally I like this fic better. Chap 6 for this fic will be out in a week.

ok, last chap answers.

the cold water thing was from an evangelion fic where Shinji is a soldier form Red spear. awesome, he almost kills his father, breaks misato's arm in three places, and beats the crap out of Asuka. very good.

the reaper's appearance was from the show on CW called Supernatural, i wrote that part while listening to the song ' fear the reaper'

(1) line from taledega nights, or something like that.

I'd like to thank Jack the ripper for the description of Anko's body. That description is the exact same as what happened to his 3rd victim. So thank you jack, for giving me a good description of a dead body.

your probably saying why am i not caring about the deaths of his victims. Well they've been dead for over 2 centuries, what do I care? have to admit he had style.

till we meet again.

fourth's son

p.s. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!


	6. the contest, and fake rape

**Title???**

**author: fourth's son**

**chap title???**

**kyuubi**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Ok everyone i'm back, and i know i haven't updated yondaime's revenge..but i don't feel like writing anything for that fic right now. thanks for all the reviews for chap 5, everyone loved it. Hmm..this chap hinata has a encounter with Naruto. Yuago thinks dirty thoughts about Naruto then their relationship grows. and so on. And Naruto does a stupid move on his part.

**WARNING! RATED M! FEATURES, CANNIBALISM, ETC. STILL IF YOU LIKE THESE THINGS THEN YOU'LL LOVE THIS FIC!!!**

**man somethings wrong with me, i'm losing the sick part of my mind, which is basically my entire mind. i need to see someone get slaughtered. yeah that'll help me get kicking again. this chap is kinda mellow. but hopefully people will find it funny.**

** longest chapter ever!!!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chap 6 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata didn't bother hiding her tears from the Hyuuga council, they knew something was wrong with her, but they didn't know what. Her father had tried to help her, even being nice to her, but that just made her cry harder. Knowing that he was being kind to her, only because she was emotionally shook up. But she had been raped, 3 times by Naruto, and she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. If she had been stronger she could've fought him off. But she was weak, her father and all the elders were right, she was weak. If she was stronger like Neji-san, she would've killed him when he tried to rape her.

But she wasn't strong, and he succeeded in raping her, and then years later he came back and did it again. Why her? Why did bad things always happen to her? Now her life was worse, people pitied her when all she needed was someone to listen to her. She needed someone to confess that Naruto hurt them in some way, then she'd confess that he raped her. She had to be sure that there was other people who had their lives ruined by Naruto, that she wasn't the only weak one. She was scared to confess though, because she remembered what Naruto had said to her.

_He slowly pulled her over to the closet and showed her Anko's body, He then smiled at her, " If you tell anyone, then you'll be worse than her. "_

Hinata shuddered at the thought, how in the hell could you be worse than that mutilated corpse? She didn't want to know because she knew that Naruto was speaking the truth. Kami knows Naruto wasn't afraid to do anything. Hell, he would probably tell the death god to go fuck himself, just for the hell of it. "_ Why can't I be strong like that? " she thought in wonderment._

_" if I was strong like him, then he couldn't rape me anymore. Sure I might get raped a few times, but when I'm stronger I'll be the one raping him. Then we'll see who's in control of who. "_

Hinata sat up, she had the past week to think, and now she was done. No more nice, and kind Hinata. She wouldn't be the one who others could depend on, they better go to someone else. The old Hinata was gone, and now there was a new, more determined, colder Hinata in her stead. ( what i can't say she was stronger cause her skill level is still the same.)

Hinata stepped into the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror, instead of that low self esteem, kind face, was a scowling, non-caring look. She washed her face, before gasping, " I HAVEN'T SHOWERED IN A WEEK!!"

needless to say she jumped in the shower, still pondering on Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hokage's office

Sarutobi just stared at the document in front of him, not wanting to sign the damn thing but knowing that the world would be safer if he signed it. He had thought about it all week, and no matter what way he thought about it he kept returning to the same conclusion. That Uzumaki Naruto was dangerous, no no human word could describe what was wrong with Naruto. Naruto just had so many problems, that no one could help him. He was more dangerous than Kyuubi. Why you ask? Because Naruto had the fox in him, had all his power, knowledge, combined with his own. And he was in human form, which just deceived everyone into believing that he was normal, then when they turned around, he pounced on them.

The Sandaime knew he had to get rid of Naruto, whether he was the fourth's son or not didn't matter.( hey i'm in the fic) Arashi would understand, and if he didn't then that was his problem. He also knew that everyone would be happy with him for killing the demon, especially Iruka. Poor guy was still weeping at Anko's grave. No one would confess that he killed her, so he couldn't prosecute Naruto, the boy probably wouldn't care anyway. Speaking of not confessing, Hinata had come into his office yesterday, and was trying to say something, when Naruto walked in, demanding to know who was on his team.

Hinata was scared shitless, and Hiashi reported that when she went back to the estate, her undershirt was torn, and she looked like she was beaten. Sarutobi knew what happened, but again he couldn't arrest Naruto because Hinata wouldn't say what he did to her. So basically he was powerless, even though he's Hokage he can't just go around arresting criminals without evidence. But he could get his ANBU to assasinate Naruto, god knows most of them would kiss his feet to be able to get this job.

He looked at the ANBU in the corners of his room, and nodded to them. Before his mind reached his final decision, Naruto was dangerous and had to be eliminated.

Sarutobi picked up his stamp, and lifted it to the document, only to lower it and read the document one more time.

**Requested assassination of Naruto Uzumaki by ANBU decapitation.**

**Reasons for Assassination.**

**Target is S ranked criminal, even though Uzumaki is only a child he is a danger to himself, his peers and to all of society. He has already been in prison for four years for attempted murder of Chuunin Iruka Umino and special Jounin Anko Mitarashi. He is also suspected to be the assialant who killed the 3 Genin, Shikamaru of the Nara clan, Sakura of the Haruno family, and Chouji of the Akimichi clan. Naruto is also suspected to have raped Hinata-sama of the prestigous Hyuuga clan. It has also come to our attention that one week ago, the same week Naruto was released from prison, The boy injured Iruka Umino, Stole food from the Academy, and brutally murdered, and raped Anko Mitarashi. It is also believed that on the same day, He raped Hinata-Sama again, which makes it the second time, and increases his sentence. **

**Naruto is also believed to have influenced Sasuke Uchiha to join him in his quest for destruction. We believe that Sasuke Should be punished even more, so that Naruto's dark presence will be erased from the young boy's mind, so that he may continue his Shinobi career without interruption.**

**Also remember that the Nine-Tailed fox, Kyuubi is sealed in the boys' stomach, which makes him even more of a threat to everyone. If he is kept alive, he may very well, Become another Orochimaru, or Itachi Uchiha. With these thoughts in mind we at ROOT strongly beieve that for the better of Konoha, and possibly the Shinobi world, Naruto Uzumaki should be eliminated.**

**Signed, Danzo and the ROOTS of Konoha.**

**Shinobi requesting Naruto's death,**

**Sarutobi Asuma**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Yuuhi Kurenai**

**Gecko Hayate**

**Umino Iruka**

**Ibiki Morino**

**Aburame Shibi**

**Akimichi Chouza**

**Nara Shikato**

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Haruno Maya (**_ its not original but who cares?)_

**Aburame Shino**

**Yamanaka Inochi**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Inuzuka Hana**

**numerous retired Shinobi.**

**Naruto Uzumaki ( He signed saying quote, " I dare you to try. " )**

-----------------------------

**Shinobi that would've signed the list:**

**Arashi Kazama**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akimichi Chouji**

**The entire Uchiha clan( they would sign because of Naruto's Influence on Sasuke Uchiha)**

**-------------------------- **_ ( this part i just threw in there, cause maybe Danzo might try to be funny. and everyone knows he dislikes Sarutobi.)_

**Shinobi that would sign the list if they had a brain.**

**The Sandaime Hokage( oooh disrespect.)**

**and every other resident of the leaf village that didn't sign the list.**

**-------------------------**

**Shinobi that are absolutely against the idea.**

**Naruto Uzumaki & Kyuubi( yes Naruto signed twice. Though this was Naruto signing for Kyuubi. )**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Numerous Serial Killers, and psychopaths.**

**People fearing for their lives.**

**Random people( who we suspect are actually Sasuke and Naruto in Henge form.)**

**---------------------**

**Needless to say almost the entire Shinobi population, is for Naruto's death. The Council has ordered that you act immediately or they will take actions into their own hands.**

**Hokage's Decision**

Sarutobi thought about it one more time before ignoring the tear that went down his face, as he pictured Arashi turning away from him in disgust. He picked up his stamp and held it above the document.

**Hokage's Decision**

**APPROVED.**

The Hokage smacked his forehead, " I can't believe that they showed this damn thing to Naruto, and he signed it. "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yuago stared at the mark on her neck in disbelief, she couldn't begin to accept the fact that a 12 year old boy had the nerve to give her a hickey. Of all the people, it was a 12 year old boy that even begun puberty. She blushed as she pictured him sucking on her neck, her breats, her thighs...She slapped herself lightly, She was having perverse thoughts about a 12 year old kid, what was up with that? Still she had to admit that she wished she was awake so that she would feel the pleasure that it surely had brung to her. Maybe he'd do it again if she invited him over to stay the night.

Yuago shook her head,_ ' Even if I liked it, He's a 12 YEAR OLD KID!_

_' Yes one that your having fantasies about ' her other voice replied._

_" S- so that doesn't make it right, I'm 18 and he's 12, thats a 6 year age difference. '_

_' you think that's bad? what about that 17 year old marrying a 89 year old? thats a age difference if I've ever heard of one._

Yuago sighed, she knew she was losing, ' _Still It's not like I love him or anything, i'd just want to pay him back for his present. '_

_The other voice giggled, ' I know how we could do that. '_

The ANBU gasped, " Am I really thinking such things? "

_' Yes. '_

" Haha, a mere child has me worked up, well we'll how flustered he gets when i give him my present. "

Yuago smiled when her subconscious agreed with her, " Besides, it's like a contest to see who gets more worked up. "

Nodding her head she walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with Naruto

Our favorite insane' cannibalistic, Shinobi was currently enjoying a casual stroll down the street, When Kyuubi spoke to him in his head.

" **You are a stupid dumbass. "**

Naruto shook his head, " No your the stupid dumbass, because Stupid and dumb mean the same thing, and it's not possible for me to be a Dumbass because I'm not an ass, and asses aren't dumb all they do is produce shit. "

Kyuubi growled in his cage, **" Whatever, your a stupid something for signing that paper, I mean What the hell? You signed it under people requesting YOUR DEATH! "**

Naruto yawned apparently bored, " It'll be fun seeing the humans try to beat me. "

**" HAHAHAHA, you are stupid, your a human too. " the fox stated as if it was saying, 1 + 2 3.**

Naruto corrected him, " Actually I'm part vampire, part demon, and the rest of me is an evil, dark, twisted, person from hell. "

**Kyuubi blinked, " Did you say that your evil? "**

Naruto scoffed, " Yes I did, clean out your ears, You don't what i do and not be considered a good person. "

The fox smiled, **"****True, But still, why did you sign the damn paper? "**

Because I can sign if I want, and you can't stop me. " Naruto replied mockingly.

**" AHH SHUT UP! " the fox shouted angrily.**

" You shut up! " Naruto shouted back.

**" You! "**

" No You! "

**" Fine! "**

" Fine! "

**" you shut up. "**

" I heard that. "

**" S-so what? "**

Naruto smacked his forehead, " Ha, never mind. "

They continued bickering, not noticing the presence of someone following them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 minutes later.

" **Hey there's someone following us. " Kyuubi said in a bored tone.**

Naruto sighed, " And you just now notice this? "

**" Uhh...hehe i was kinda caught up in the argument. " The fox answered nervously.**

" Gee thanks for nothing. "

Ignoring Kyuubi's reply, Naruto turned and went into the alley, leaving a footprint before jumping into the Shadows. A few seconds later, a Purple haired woman appeared in the alleyway and looked around for Naruto. Not seeing him, she bent down looking for footprints, and that was when Naruto struck. He leapt down behind her and leaned into her.

Yuago jumped when she felt weight on her back, and arms reach around her, gripping her in a backwards hug. She felt pressure on her shoulder, and when she turned her head slightly she saw Naruto's head resting on her chin, with his left cheek cuddling with right cheek.

" You know Stalking is illegal. "

" Yeah but so are the things you do. "

" to you people it is. " he said quietly.

She gulped, suddenly remembering how he was a criminal. " Why are you following me Yuago- hime? "

She smiled, not knowing whether Naruto saw it or not, " I wanted to pay you back for your _gift _you left me. "

Naruto chuckled, which had an odd effect on her face and made her heat up, " Glad you liked it. "

Yuago pushed Naruto off of her and then pushed him onto the ground, " Yes, now it's my turn to give you something. "

She laid down on top him, and pinned his arms above his head, before playing with the inside of his mouth, using her tongue. But then she lifted her head, raised her left hand, and backhanded him fairly hard.

" Don't do that unless I'm awake got it? "

Naruto nodded then smirked, " Well your awake so..."

Without warning he reversed their positions, and before Yuago could react, he started planting kisses on every part of her neck. She moaned, and was about to wrap her arms around him, when she heard someone cough. Quickly she sat up, and inwardly groaned when she saw Kakashi, Asuma, and Hayate standing there gaping stupidly at her. Well Kakashi was gaping at her with a perverted look in his eyes. He spoke up first.

" Don't mind us Uzuki-san, We'll just stay here and watch, please remove your clothes soon. "

She glared at him, then turned when she heard Asuma, and Hayate whispering to each other.

" does she do that all the time? " Asuma whispered.

" I don't know, it might be a medical condition. If it's not, then she seriously needs a man. " Hayate whispered back, surprisingly he didn't cough one time.

" Yeah, " Asuma said quietly, " Making love to yourself is..well weird in so many ways. "

Hayate nodded, " Ain't that the truth. "

Kakashi spoke up again, " Uzuki-san, would you like some assistance? Maybe a way to test your endurance? " He asked in a sweet, hopeful tone.

Yuago growled in an animalistic way, " **SHUT UP BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU DICKHEADS!! "**

And with that she ran off, embarassed at being caught in that situation, and being mad at Naruto for making her look like a fool. _' I'll pay that brat back. '_

Hayate shook his head, " Ain't that..cough..a shame. "

Asuma nodded in agreement, " And she looked so good to. "

Kakashi whined, " She didn't let me help her! " He started sobbing, while the other two men sweat dropped.

Asuma glanced at Hayate with a grin, " At least we act like proper men. "

Hayate decided to voice his agreement, " cough cough...your right..cough..at least there's great men like us to set an example for all the other..cough..men out there. "

Asuma just nodded, then they both walked away, leaving Kakashi on the ground crying about lost chances.,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minutes later with Naruto.

" Oh yeah, that was good. " Stated a grinning Naruto. He heard Kyuubi's chuckling in his mind. " Well I'm going to sleep, so I'll be ready for tomorrow. With this thought in mind, he ran in the direction of his apartment. When he got there Naruto noticed that the door was unlocked, he took out a kunai and cautiously walked in, being as quiet as possible. His expression turned from determined, to shocked, anger, then disbelief at the sight that was in front of him. Almost everything in his apartment was destroyed.

His kitchen was totaled, the refrigerator was pulled over, all the food was on the ground, his drinks were spilled on everything, the dishes were broken. The sink was torn out, The dishwasher's door was gone, and the two trays that held the dishes were broken in half. Most of the cabinet doors were...glued to the ceiling..What the fuck?

" Son of a bitch. "

Naruto shook his head, and then went into the bathroom, which was destroyed as well. The Hallway leading to the bathroom was flooded, and the door had a whole through the middle. The sink was barely hanging onto the wall, and the bottom pipe was disconnected, letting water spew out, and flood the bathroom. The toilet was backed up, and the pipe that the wastage went down was big and overloaded, as if the hulk had decided to take a shit. And the bathtub was...gone. It was just gone..and there was a whole where it used to be..what the hell, someone stole his bathtub?

" Who in the hell? "

Next Naruto stepped into the living room, and stared when he realized that not one thing was destroyed. Then he realized that it was a Genjutsu, and put his hands together in order to gather Chakra, " Release. "

The Genjutsu faded away and he sighed, everything was broken into pieces, not one thing was in decent condition. The only thing not broken was a small hammock that he had made when he was six. He didn't notice that it was different from the way he used to have it.

He slapped his head, " God...overkill. "

Naruto was about to go into his room when the fox spoke up, **" Hey kit, maybe this is that show punk'd. "**

The Blond haired Shinobi thought about it for a minute, " And people with cameras will come out, and everybody will clap and expect everything to be okay just because their all clapping and smiling? "

**" Yep. " Kyuubi replied, " And they think that the victim won't be pissed off that his house or car got destroyed simply because they are clapping, and saying it's a joke. "**

" Hmm..well maybe I should kill them and see if they find that funny, either that or they pay for my stuff, then I kill them. "

**" You could Feast on their bones and drink their marrow. " Kyuubi suggested.**

" Yeah! That's a great idea! " Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

Steeling himself, he opened the door and walked into his room, only to find that all of his stuff was gone, everything was gone except for his bed, and a small table which had a note on it. He slowly went over to the table, stopped his shaking, and read the note.

_Bet you wish you had never that done that now don't you?_

_I am the queen of pranks, so don't try and beat me._

_Have fun paying to have that all fixed. _

_hahaha, jokes on you, you little brat._

_love,_

_Yuago._

_P.S. I left you a present on your bed, it'll keep me closer to you._

_P.P.S. Don't sit in the Hammock._

Naruto re-read the letter 2 more times to make sure this wasn't a genjutsu or some fake letter. " I don't believe this, She did this? "

**" You read the letter, haha she got you back and then some! "**

Uzumaki crumpled the note, " But she didn't have to do all of this! " He exclaimed, Gesturing to his room.

**" Oh Boo Hoo, Forget about it, you can get her back later. I want to see what your gift is! " Kyuubi replied excitedly.**

Naruto went over to his bed, and when he didn't notice anything, he layed down and smiled when Yuago's perfume overwhelmed his senses. He breathed it in, and frowned when he felt something under his pillow, he picked the object not quite believing what he was holding.

" Is this..

**" Her Bra. " Kyuubi finished, " Bingo. "**

Naruto just stared at it before smiling like an idiot, after a few moments he grew curious and looked at its size, and his eyes widened at the big XL on the tag.(1)

It was a red, lacy, bra from Victoria Secret. Without thinking Naruto put the Bra on his chest, and fixed the strap in the back. He started prancing around, dancing and squeezing the Bra as if he had Boobs. After a few minutes He Heard Kyuubi's muffled laughter turn to full, gut wrenching laughter.

**" HAHAHAHAHA, kit what are you doing? " The Kyuubi laughed while whiping tears from his eyes.**

Naruto gasped and removed the Bra, throwing it on the bed while trying to prevent his red face from being seen from invisible onlookers.

Once again Ignoring Kyuubi, he went into the living room, and sat down in the hammock, he was about to laugh and comment on how nothing was wrong with the Hammock when suddenly the hooks in the wall which held the hammock up, seemed to pull the wall closer to him. And down it came pulling two giant pieces of the wall on top of Naruto. Under the rubble Naruto swore loudly, then snatched a sheet of paper out of the air as it cam floating down.

_baka, I told you not to sit in the Hammock._

_maybe next time you'll listen to me._

For the rest of the day Naruto just lay there under the rubble, thinking about how to get her back. When it was night time, he got up, went into his room, got on the bed and went to sleep with Yuago's Bra smushed in between him and the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx morning

Naruto got up, and was going to shower when he realized he couldn't, he growled before kicking open the apartment door and walking out. " Yo Kyuubi, I Figured out how to get her back. "

Kyuubi's curiosity was aroused so he had to ask, **And how do you do that? "**

Uzumaki smirked, " Well I'll just burn her house down, so she won't have a home to live in, then when she's looking for a place to stay I'll come in and offer her to stay with me, then when she's here Yuago- hime will have to pay me for all my stuff, and she''ll live with me. "

**" Yes! Good way of using your brain. " Kyuubi inwardly smirked when he said that.**

" Yeah, now if only you'd use yours you might've gotten out of might actually or do something productive. " Naruto replied in a bored tone.

When The giant fox didn't reply ,Naruto laughed, " Haha thought so. "

He walked off, slightly worried when the Kyuubi didn't respond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx shop

Naruto strolled into the shop with a big smile on his face, the smile broadened when the other shoppers either left, or whimpered in fear. Ignoring them he walked up to the cashier, and gave him an innocent smile that made him seem even more hellish. " One lighter please. " (2)

The young woman, fumbled with the case holding the lighters, then when she got a blue one, she practically threw it at him. Naruto caught it, and was pulling out his money when the lady spoke up, " J-just ta..ke it a-and get out. " She ordered fearfully.

Naruto put the lighter in his pocket, and was about to leave when he noticed the employee's door slightly ajar. He looked at the clothes inside and turned back to the woman, " I' want to go back there and see your special supplies. "

The beautiful woman looked at the door then back at him, her bottom lip quivering, " I c-can l-le let you..do that..I'm the only employee here. "

Naruot raised an eyebrow, " Your boss won't let you? " When she fearfully nodded he continued, " Let me put it like this, your going to take me back there or..your boss won't be able to yell at you, because you'll be six feet under. "

She didn't bother wiping away her tears as they came pouring down, " Ok..p..please..d..don't tell anyone. "

When he nodded she hurriedly ran into the door but opened for him, obviously trying to leave some room between the two of them..

Naruto pretended to inspect clothes, when he saw the woman bend over to pick up a shirt, and he got a nice veiw of her cleavage. He smirked, " Haven't had fun in awhile. "

" How old are you? " He asked casually.

" 19. "

Naruto stopped looking at clothes, and went over to the woman, who leaned against the wall, and fell to her knees, " W-what are you..do..ing? " She shakily asked.

With a wicked smirk, Naruto ripped off her shirt and bent down next to her, " I'm going to have some fun. "

The woman tried to back up, but realized that she was against the wall, " You mean your going to rape me? "

Naruto shook his head, " No..you'll be the one raping me, since your an adult, and I'm just a kid. "

She looked at him horrified, " Please don't i-I have a g..good life ahead of me. "

Naruto yanked off her skirt and then her panties, " Not my problem. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 20 minutes later.

Naruto took his hand off the woman's mouth, then removed his other hand from her breast. He looked at her, then took his member out of her, and pulled up his pants. He then got a mischevious smile on his face. He ran over to the wall and grabbed the spare employee's uniform. He ran back over to the crying woman, and put the uniform on her, and placed a Genjutsu on her, that made her tears disappear, her tattered old uniform vanish, and a happy smirk appear on her face. He then tore out places in his jacket, and pants, made his hair look wild, and dirty, and then he forced himself to cry.

" NO STOP! " he cried out.

Naruto got up and stumbled out of the employee's only door. The other shoppers saw him and stared at the state that he was in. Two shoppers who weren't from Konoha stepped forward, and asked what was wrong.

Naruto hesitantly raised his hand, and shakily pointed at the door, " Th-at...l..lady in there...raped..me. " With a great deal of acting, Naruto fell to his knees, and started weeping harder. The two shoppers went into the back, and saw the Genjutsu that was placed on the woman. While the woman was actually hugging herself sobbing, to them she was pulling her shirt down, and smirking. They looked at her before running out of the shop, and into a purple haired woman that was patrolling the street.

" Help! " the man shouted to her.

She instantly turned to him and asked what was wrong, this time the woman spoke up, " There was a boy! he just got molested by the employee working here! "

In half a second, Yuago was already in the shop, she quickly looked around, and when she didn't see anyone she ran and knocked down the door. With all her emotions, and feelings going haywire she never noticed the Genjutsu, all she noticied was a woman stepping out of the employee bathroom. In a burst of anger, she grabbed the woman's arms and forced them behind her back, and pushed with her foot. She was about to push harder when A man in a ANBU uniform appeared out of nowhere.

" Uzuki-san, I'll take it from here. "

Yuago thought about for a moment, then let the woman go, and rushed out into the road, intending to find the victim. 5 minutes later she saw a group of people standing around, pointing to something in the distance, She gasped when she realized it was her house! Forgetting all about the molestation, she jumped up into the air, and landed on the nearest tree, and went from branch to branch, hoping to get there as quickly as possible.

When she got there she saw Naruto sitting in front of the house. Her rage replaced her rational thinking, and she ran at him shoving him onto the ground. She was about to shout at him, when she realized that he was crying. Her anger turned into concern, so she picked him up, and set him down in her lap.

" What's wrong Naru-kun? " She asked, worried about him.

" I'm sorry about the house Yuago. " He choked.

She briefly noted that he didn't add the usual suffix to the end of her name, " You did this Naruto? "

Naruto reluctantly nodded, " There was an...incident at this shop, so I came here becuase i don't trust anyone else, and i got inside tried to light a fire, but in my current mood I couldn't light it properly. " He tried to move away form her but her arms wouldn't budge, " I d-didn't mean to burn it down, I'm sorry. "

Yuago just ran her fingers through his hair, It's fine...wait! Incident at the shop!! " Gasp " Naruto were you...raped? " She asked gently.

When he slowly nodded, she grabbed him into a protective, gentle hug. He embrace her for a minute before he pushed her away, and stood up.

She sat up shocked, " Naruto what's wrong? Everything will be okay. "

Naruto shook his head so fast, she though it might come off, " NO! " He shouted at her angrily, " NO, I'm dirty, tainted, now you'll never love me! " Before she could reply he ran off into the forest, leaving a stunned Yuago behind.

She glanced in his direction sadly, before getting up and heading towards the ruins of her house. " I'll sort this out, make a report then I'll help Naruto. "

She never heard Naruto's laughter coming from the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chap 6 end

xxxxxxxxxxxx

there you have it,

(1) i don't know the exact way they measure bra's..i know how they measure breasts but not bras.

(2) they don't have lighters back then in Naruto...who cares AU fic.

thats all

till we meet again,

fourth's son.

oh the whole Naruto got raped thing was actually him making that girl take all the blame. you should never rape someone..it's not a subject to be taken lightly


	7. Team 8's day of fun!

**TITLE???**

**AUTHOR: FOURTH'S SON**

**CHAP TITLE: TEAM 8's day of fun  
**

**KYUUBI**

TALK

_THOUGHTS_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE

Yo, hows it going everybody? I love this fic so much i can't stop updating..oh well, i know you all love it. Everyone thought last chap was outrageously funny. I heard " laughing so hard my ribs cried in protest. " I heard " Had to wipe tears away. " i heard " hahahahahahahahahahahahaha " I heard " damn, you should be a comedian. " and lots of other responses, I'm just glad you people liked it that much. okay this chap Naruto and Sasuke have some fun, after they meet their sen-sei. and more.

Normally i bash the hell out of SASUGAY. i mean read my other fic, every chap almost every time i refer to Sasuke i call him Sasugay, he always gets into trouble, etc. but this fic he is playing an important role, him and Naruto will be good friends, in a twisted way of friendship. Hinata will play a semi important role as well. Just wanted to clear that up. Oh and too the guy that asked, Naruto hallucinations will have a larger role later on, and will be in future chapters.

Man, last chap i asked for something to happen so i get my mood back, well these voices whisper in my ear, and when i turn on the computer, they tell me to write this, and **I'm **scared to write what they tell me. well i got my wish. okay heres warning!

second longest chap ever!!!

**WARNING! RATED M! FEATURES MANY DARK SUBJECTS. lime, talk of rape, etc.**

**NOTICE! THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE CHAPS! WHAT IS IS THAT ZABUZA SAYS WHEN HE FIRST MEETS TEAM 7? YOU KNOW HE'S LIKE HEART, LUNGS, JUGULAR VEINS, ETC. WHAT ARE THE 8 THINGS HE SAYS? PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT!**

**POLL!!!!!!!**

**SHOULD KYUUBI BE MALE OR FEMALE!!**

**IF KYUUBI BECOMES MALE THEN HE'LL STAY THE WAY HE IS.**

**IF KYUUBI BECOMES FEMALE, THEN YOU ALL CAN PRETTY MUCH GUESS WHAT'LL HAPPEN.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7 begin THIS CHAP IS MAINLY FOR FUN, BUT DOES COUNT TOWARDS THE STORY.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto had to keep the smirk of his face as he saw the looks the other Genin were giving him. Idiots, they were all so easy to fool, he felt bad for tricking Yuago, but it had to be done so he people would suspect him. The Genin threw him looks mixed with pity, happiness, and laughter. Some people were sad, and felt bad for him, wondering if the villagers were the reason why he was so messed up in the head. Others felt that he got his "just desserts" and that that woman was a hero for making him feel the way Naruto made them all feel. Sasuke was pissed at the woman, and was hunting her down, so he could kill her, he thought that since Naruto was raped, he might become depressed and kill himself, or fall into trauma. And then if he did the Sasuke's only friend would be gone.

And he couldn't allow that, then he'd be alone again, and then Sasuke wouldn't have anyone to surpass before he killed Itachi. Hinata was a different story, She was both happy, sad, and angry. She was happy because now Naruto knew how it feels to get taken advantage of, but sad because now he might become withdrawn and she wouldn't get any stronger. And she was angry at the woman, cause She should have done it sooner, and because now she wouldn't be the first person to put Naruto in his place.

All the Genin were busy thinking about Naruto, when The 3rd Hokage walked in.along with some ANBU, and some guy with a notepad in his hand. Sarutobi took a brief glance at everyone before turning his head to the new sen-sei, " Ebisu sen-sei, Hana sen-sei, good day, We're here to talk to Naruto, and to let the children know about this hideous crime. "

They both nodded and walked over to the side, Ebisu went and got some chairs for the Hokage, 2 ANBU, and the detective. Hana turned to Naruto and gestured for him to go to the front of the classroom. Naruto sighed, and went to the front of the room where the eyes of the Genin, the Hokage, and the ANBU, all focused on him. He sat in the chair on the platform, and waited for the questions to begin. After a moment Sarutobi stood up and went to Naruto's side, he then removed his pipe, and turned to the class.

" I know everyone has been informed of the recent " incident " at the shop on kutusagi street. " When everyone nodded he continued, " Well I'm here to tell you all about rape. "

He glanced at each person in the room, his eyes resting on Hinata for a minute, before returning his gaze to everyone in the room, " First, know that rape is against the law, and is considered one of the seven deadly sins of the police world, he paused taking a puff of his pipe, " If you do rape someone then you will be sent to prison for 15 to 20 years. "

The Genin's eyes widened, and some of them took deep breaths, to them 20 years was the rest of their life! Hinata glanced at Naruto and smirked, Naruto returned her gaze, then looked at the closet. Hinata shuddered, Anko's body appearing in her mind.

" Miss Hinata? Is something wrong? " Hinata smiled at her sen-sei, " No Hana Sen-sei, nothing is wrong. " She turned her head towards the Hokage, " " I'm sorry for the interruption, please continue Hokage-Sama. "

Sarutobi nodded, " Very well, as i was saying, Rape is a serious crime, and if we catch you, you will either go to prison, or be instantly killed. "

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement, not that they could kill him, but it still wouldn't be good if he got caught.

He tuned out Sarutobi's speech, busy in his own world, later he felt the ANBU'S gaze on him, so he looked them both in the eye. He gave a sad smile to Yuago, who was eyeing him worriedly, his eyes fell to the floor, before he saw the other ANBU smirking at him. He glared at the man, but didn't dare say, or do anything more in front of The Hokage. He glared at the man before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Curiously he turned his head to see the Sandaime studying his face..

" Naruto...Now I'm going to ask you some questions..and I need you to answer them are you alright with that? " He asked.

Naruto hesitantly nodded, " Yeah..."

Sarutobi stood up, " What happened to you at the shop Naruto? " The old man inquired gently.

" I..was going to the shop to buy...some candy...and i saw the Employee's only door open, and I noticed that there were 100's of clothes back there. And I told the woman..that I was interested in the clothes, and asked if I could go look at and possibly buy some of the clothes. " Naruto took a deep breath, " She said as long as I didn't tell anyone, and I agreed so she took me back there, and after inspecting a few of the shirts, she " accidentally " dropped one down in front of me. She bent over to pick it up, and to let me see down her shirt. I was getting a...uneasy feeling, and told her i was leaving. She replied that I hadn't even looked at the pants, and that they'd all look good on me. "

Everyone sent Naruto a sad glance before he continued, " I decided to stay but, i put some distance between us, she came over and examined the pants along with me, she pointed out a few suggestions, and pretend to slip on a hanger, and grab a hold of me. " Naruto's eyes went form the audience to the ground below him, " She pulled me down and I landed ontop of her, I tried to get off, but she wrapped her arms around me and held me there. " " I asked her what she was doing and she said I was handsome looking, and that she hadn't had any fun in a while. I then tried to push her off but she held a knife to my throat, and said if i moved she'd cut my throat. "

Some people gasped while others cursed. They returned their attention to Naruto when he resumed speaking, " She then said that it was nothing personal, it was just that I was too handsome to resist..then...she...ripped my clothes off..and _raped me. "_ " A-fter she was done, she was laying on me, when the hand with the knife, slipped off my chest, so I raised my legs and nailed her in her chest, then I got up, ran out, and you all know the rest. "

Yuago's rage was coming off of her in waves, The others glanced at her warily as she started shaking and growling in anger. The other ANBU put his arm in front of her, " Yuago-san, calm down. Do not let your personal feelings get in the way. " Slowly but surely, Yuago begin to calm down, and quietly stammered an apology to everyone before giving her full attention to the Hokage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto give her a smile, so she returned it.

Sarutobi decided to ask another question, " Naruto if it's alright with you..tell us how you feel. " Now Naruto's reply was just...wow.

" Well, to tell the truth, I feel furious, depressed, flattered, and...slightly happy. "

Everyone gaped at him, " Uhhhh...could you explain please? "

Naruto stood up, " Well sure she raped me but damn, she was hot! And she had big boobs, and a nice body. " I mean if there is a hot nice looking woman that wants to rape me, then I'll pull my pants down, and tell them to jump on. "

" But if it's some ugly ass, smelly ass, slut then bitch, you better back the fuck up before i incinerate you. " " I'm not about to get raped by some ugly ass whore, but if that bitch looks good, then she can have this penis. " He smiled at everyone in the room, while everyone else just stared at him in disbelief.

" Like for example, " If Yuago-san wanted to have fun with me, then she can hop on anytime. " (1) " I don't care if I'm the one that'll go to jail, Yuago is hot as hell, and she's got a great personality, and a AWESOME body, she could use me any day of my life. "

He looked at her, and blew a kiss while Yuago just blushed like a tomato, and ignored her dirty thoughts. They continued to stare at him for Ebisu broke the silence, " You were saying? "

" Ah yes, and I'm flattered that even though their alot of people that look better than me, she decided to use me...god knows she loved it. "

" W-what do you mean? " some random genin asked.

" Well, all I did was lay there with my arms around her, not doing anything, and she was screaming, and moaning, having orgasm after orgasm. "

Naruto smirked, " I'm just that good, i don't even have to do anything. "

Sarutobi shook his head, " This is over, Ebisu sen-sei take over. " He gestured to the Shinobi that came in with him, and gave a quick look at Naruto, before heading out of the door. Naruto walked to his seat and sat down beside Sasuke who shook his head. When he sat there he noticed a letter in the chair. He opened it, and let his eyes take in the words.

_Naruto, _

_The decree has been approved and you will be dead shortly before the Chuunin exam. However, in light of recent events, I'm going to give you 2 weeks to change your ways, and apoligize to Hinata, seeing as how you know how it feels know. I don't want to give the final order to kill you, so please change your ways. If you have, in two weeks I'll cancel the order. This is your last chance._

_also don't screw around with your team._

_Monkey._

Naruto snorted at the last word, _' We're in a Academy, not some war, using code names, old, wrinkly, senile, motherfucker. ' ' And how the hell will saying sorry help Hinata? ' ' old fashioned, dumb, bitch. ' ' Besides, I'll just act nice for the next two weeks, then when he lifts the decree then BAM! the psycho, cannibalistic, raper-killer strikes again! '_

The Genin crumpled the letter, and threw it at some kid in the front of the class. Naruto realized Sasuke was looking at him, so he did the same, " Yeah? "

Sasuke looked around before moving his head closer to Naruto's, " Is it really that fun? " he whispered.

Naruto smirked and gave him a big grin, " Yep, and It makes you more of a man, and will bring you closer to my level. " he said quietly.

Uchiha clenched his fists, " I'll do it, who should i do it too? "

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh, " Are you sure? " he whispered.

When Sasuke nodded, Naruto looked around before getting an evil, sadistic smirk on his face, " Oh, I'd go for Hinata. "

_(hahahahahahahahahahahaha i'm so mean to hinata.)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later on academy roof

Kurenai looked at her team, and pushed the thought of crying and runnin away. Of course it was all the harder when your team consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, And Naruto Uzumaki. Kurenai kept her eyes on everything except Naruto, images of four years ago flashing through her mind. Steeling her nerves, she began the required portion for all the newly formed genin teams. Introducing yourselves.

" Alright, I want you each to tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that. "

Hinata lifted her head, " Umm..can you go first please sen-sei? " she timidly asked.

Kurenai smiled, resisting the urge to smack the girl, " My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, my hobbies are calligraphy, painting, writing, discovering new Genjutsu, training, among other things. My likes are nice people, myself, people that don't judge others, and other things. My dislikes are bad people(Naruto raises his hand) smart asses(raises hand again) people that hurt others( raises both hands) people that don't care about others' feelings( Naruto jumps up and down) and perverts "( Naruto raises his hand half way).

Kurenai glared at Naruto, but he was looking away whistling a tune. " And my dream is to help the kunoichis realize that they need to become focused on being a Ninja, not fixing their hair for some boy. "

Naruto snorted but quickly started whistling again. Kurenai sent him a dose of her killing intent but he just shrugged it off, deciding to talk to him later on, she told Hinata to go ahead.

" I'm Hinata Hyuuga, my hobbies are training, going to ceremonies, playing with my sister, hanging out with my friends, and getting stronger. " ( " She's failed the last part. " Sasuke whispered to Naruto. )

" My dislikes are NARUTO!( Hinata barely heard the word closet, and stiffened.) know it alls people that think they are better than everyone else.(both Sasuke and Naruto raise their hands.) and alot of other things i can't mention. "

" My dream is to become the head of my clan, and surpass everyone in it. " Hinata said with determination in her voice.

Kurenai nodded, " Good, a noble dream, Moody you next. "

Sasuke glared at her but did what she said.( and i don't remember what he said.) " My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike alot of things, and like alot less. My hobbies are getting stronger to avenge my clan, and restore it to its previous glory. My dream no, ambition, is to defeat a certain someone, and to surpass Naruto in his ways. "

Naruto shrugged, '_Ah, it was okay. '_

Kurenai inwardly sighed, '_ oh great! an avenger! just my luck now that only leaves..._

" Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies are killing, laugh at people while watching them suffer, finding new ways to hurt people and myself, drinking blood, and finding the most tasty human alive, I also like to find new ways to seduce Yuago-san, and laughing at people when they actually think that I care about what they think of me. "

All 3 people sitting around him backed up, and didn't look at him, while the oldest one knew that she should suggest the Hokage to send him to major therapy.(2)

" Uhh..umm.ah, t-that..is great..I think. "

Naruto smirked at Kurenai, " Ha, like i said, I don't care what you think. "

She glared at him, then proceeded to tell the other Genin the exam they would have tomorrow. When she was done she left saying she had to turn in a report. And now the 3 Genin sat there with nothing to do, at least till Sasuke spoke up.

" I'm bored...wanna burn stuff? " he asked casually.

Naruto shrugged, and started walking with Sasuke ahead of him by a few steps. A moment later Naruto stopped, and told Hinata she could come as well. She timidly followed them as they went to Sasuke's huge house in the Uchiha district. When they got there, Naruto and Sasuke just started burning everything from the wall, to food, to a couple of trees. When suddenly they both looked at each other and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10 minutes later.

Team 8 was standing on a hill overlooking the forest, and Naruto was instructing the remaining Uchiha how to use the phoenix fireball jutsu, while Hinata looked on. After an hour went by Sasuke felt that he was ready so they both went to the top of the hill, and started to do the seals when Sasuke stopped. He turned his head towards the Hyuuga's direction, " Hey Hyuuga, do you know any fire jutsu? "

When Hinata slowly shook her head Sasuke scoffed, " Worthless. "

Naruto, who had been silently watching sighed, and went over to the girl kneeling on the ground. He fished around in his pocket a minute before producing a lighter. " Here use this. " He handed it to her, and Hinata was about to take it, before she gasped.

" You! you didn't really buy candy at that shop did you? "

Naruto's smirk was all she needed to know. She shook her head and went over to where two teens were waiting. The blond haired Shinobi held his hand up, " On the count of three, we'll do it. "

The other two Genin nodded and stepped closer so the tip of the trees were touching them.

" one. "

"two. "

" three. "

Naruto and Sasuke made their seals while Hinata just lit the lighter.

Naruto: **" Fire styke: fire dragon jutsu. "**

Sasuke: **" Fire style: phoenix fireball jutsu. "**

Hinata: **" Uh..Lighter...of..umm, ah...doom? "**

A Giant flaming Dragon tore through the forest, setting everything that it touched on fire. Behind it several smaller, but deadly firefalls spread out and burned everything that the dragon didn't get. And the lighter,well, it burned a tree but then a passing breeze, blew the fire back, so it would've burned Hinata, if she hadn't taken a huge step back.

" BURN! BURN MOTHAFUCKA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Naruto turned to Sasuke whle Hinata admired the flames, " What in the hell are doing...worshipping Tom Cruise? "

Sasuke actually turned red, " Ah...you know about that? It was just a random name I said. "

" Rriiigghht, sure. Aw screw it, I'm going to admire the fire. "

He sighed when Sasuke kept dancing around spouting nonsense as such as Mission Impossible, Minority report, the Last Samurai, and other nonsensical things.

Naruto sat down beside Hinata, and stared into the fire, " It's nice isn't it? "

The Hyuuga slowly nodded, and looked at him and blushed. He looked even better with the fire making his skin glow, and show off every feature. The brightness also made his eyes a even more dazzling blue. Hinata leaned forward, and closed her eyes, suddenly a hand stopped her before her lips landed on Naruto neck, " WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HYUUGA? "

Sasuke whirled around and stopped talking, " War...of...the...Worlds? Whats..going on? " He asked, obviously confused.

Naruto got up, and walked over towards Sasuke, " Oh nothing, Hinata was just trying to kiss me, then it would've escalated to a higher level, then she would've wanted to stop but I wouldn't let her. "

Uchiha nodded in understanding, while Hinata was staring into space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hokage sama! The forest created by the first is on fire! "

He jumped up, and flipped over the desk as he rushed over to the window, " What in gods name...Go put it out you morons then a report on my desk. "

When no one moved he growled, " NOW OR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!! "

The ANBU tripped over one another in their haste to get out the door, some guy even crashed through the wall, leaving his shape. Sarutobi stared out of the window, " If this is Naruto...no it's not possible, as strong as he is Naruto couldn't make a flame big enough to engulf the entire forest. "

" Hmm..I wonder. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Sasuke are you done yet? " the raven haired teen responded by shushing Naruto with his hand, " Just a minute. "

Sasuke kneeled down and clasped his hands together, " I thank you Mr.Cruise for all you've done, I hope I'll see you some day. Let the Tom Cruise in all of us shine brightly, thank you. "

He got off his knees, and turned towards his team mates, " I'm ready. " With that he walked off with Naruto, and Hinata following. A few minutes later more ANBU arrived and the fire was put out. The result...the entire forest was gone, burnt to a crisp.

An ANBU stared off into the distance when he saw lots of Objects moving..LOTS of them.

" H-holy shit...missing nins! "

30 shouts of " get them! " is all the poor deserters heard, before 30 ANBU descended upon each one...poor bastards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 20 minutes later, Uchiha district

In the Uchiha district, in the huge house, were Team 8 looking for something to do. Well, The boys were, Hinata was content just sitting there..unfortunately she was about to laying on the ground moaning in pleasure, and pain.

" So umm, Naruto...remember what we talked about at the Academy? "

Said Shinobi was silent for a moment before the conversation came to him, " Yeah..what about it? " Naruto asked reluctantly.

Sasuke nervously shifted from one foot to another, " Well, you know...I'm bored and..." He trailed off as Naruto nodded. They smirked, then got a big smile on their face, and simultaneously turned to Hinata, who backed up against the wall.

5 minutes later.

" Oh..uh..god! Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke, Oh god! " Hinata screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi looked up from the report, as did the Jounin in the room with him. " Did someone just scream? "

the Jounin shook their heads, " We didn't hear anything Hokage Sama. "

He nodded, " Very well, Kurenai-san, please continue on Sasuke's behavior. "

" Right. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minutes later

Naruto got out of the shower and wand threw on his clothes. A few minutes later, the showers from two other rooms cut off, and out came Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. After lounging around for a half an hour chatting about various subjects. Naruto grew tired of this, and wanted to go out and cause trouble. He saw that Sasuke was restless, but his pride wouldn't let him break the silence first, and Hinata hadn't said a word the entire time..

Naruto sighed and stood up, " Well I'm going out to cause trouble. " he said in a bored tone.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised, " What are you going to do? " he asked excitedly.

Naruto shrugged, " Not much, go stand on a roof, and spit or piss on whoever walks by. "

In a flash Sasuke was at the door, " I'm coming with, it'll be fun. "

The boys gave 5's to each other and jumped out of the house and into the night. Completely forgetting about Hinata, who had fallen asleep on the couch in Sasuke's living room.

The two arrived in the common part of the Leaf village, and started laughing when they saw all the people walking home just now getting off work. They pushed Chakra into their feet, and leaped up onto the roof. Where they smiled at each other and begun their fun.

Needless to say alot of people got pissed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 hours later, 12:00 am

The two friends casually made their way home.

" So Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow for the Genin exam. "

" Yeah, I'll be there at 11:00. "

Sasuke stopped walking, " What..Eleven...but the exam is at..."

" Exactly..She didn't say when, so I'll just show up when I feel like it. "

" Hn...whatever..see ya. "

With that he started to walk off while Naruto stared at the ground, " Great..gotta go..home..."

Sasuke knew what happened and turned towards Naruto, " Why are you standing there? Aren't you coming. " He smirked at him.

Naruto smiled a genuine smile, " Yeah I'll be there later. "

an hour later, Naruto was asleep in a spare room in Sasuke's house with Yuago's Bra smushed in between him and the bed.

And that, was the first day that Team 8 ever spent together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay, first i was just bored, so i decided to make this for fun, hope everyone enjoyed it. I know its kinda lower quality, but i wsn't trying to make it perfect, i just wanted to make something that people would like. well i hope you all enjoyed this early, fun chap, cause i wasn't going to update till the 21st.

REMEMBER! REVIEW! AND TELL ME IF KYUUBI SHOULD BE MALE OR FEMALE! AND THE LIST THAT ZABUZA SAYS.

till we meet again,

fourth's son

now i'm going to go swim while it's thundering and lightning, and laugh when I don't get shocked. hahahaha

oh

(1) he said san instead of hime, because he's around other people.

(2) i'm never going to go to a therapist..know why? put a space in between the e and the r. now what does that spell? the rapist

Oh and i don't own them movies listed above. so ha, can't sue me now T. cruise.


	8. starting over

**TITLE???**

**AUTHOR: fourth's son**

**CHAP TITLE: starting over**

**kyuubi**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

wasup my readers? this fic has over 12,000 hits. over 160 reviews. and is over 23,000 words long. I'm glad that everyone loves this fic, i haven't got one bad review, because everyone loves this story, and think it is super funny. umm..lets see..what else? Oh yes!

so far there are i think around...

19 votes for female kyuubi.

2 vote for male kyuubi.

just a note to anyone curious.. no matter what gender kyuubi becomes, its personality will stay the same. and I won't up some fake, bullshit story about why kyuubi attacked konoha. He's the king of hell, a demon, and he attacked after a very long sleep, he was probably just hungry. or kyuubi attacked because it felt like it. maybe it was bored.

it'll be something like that, not some made up thing like, " OH! a snake man killed my kits. " or, " he tried to control me. "

ok another thing, someone mentioned that theres not alot of fighting, and thats true. but its not really about fighting, its more about Naruto's growth, and some other things i don't feel like mentioning. but there will be fights at regular intervals. like the zabuza fights, chuunin exam, etc. so there.

umm..i wanna say thanks to battousai222 for helping me out with the zabuza stuff.

AND DESPITE WHAT EVERYONE BELIEVES HINATA HAS NOT TURNED INTO A TRAMP!!! AND THIS IS TO ONE SPECIFIC PERSON...TEAM 8 AREN'T FUCK BUDDIES..HAHA...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

ok thats all i guess..thanks once again.

disclaimer: based on how this story goes..everyone obviously knows i don't own naruto..otherwise..it'd be very different.

**warning! rated M! mature content! language, violence! cruel pranks. etc. everyone i know that the violence and blood hasn't been present for a few chaps but it will pick up later.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8 begin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto smiled when he felt someone's hand caressing his cheek, and something touch his lips. He opened his eyes, and again smiled brightly when he saw Yuago straddling him. She kissed him on his lips, and melted into his embrace after he wrapped his arms around her. He started returning the kiss, and pushed deeper, earning him a moan from Yuago. Naruto pulled her closer, and rested his hands on Yuago's...cheeks. She jumped, and sat up, giving him a seductive smirk. Naruto started to kiss her again, but gasped when he felt her hand wrapped around his member, his eyes widened when she began pulling his pants down.

She nodded approvingly, then in a flash she was in her shirt and panties. Yuago slowly took off her shirt, and pressed her breasts into Naruto's chest. He tried to touch them, but found he couldn't move. Yuago grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, and made him remove her panties. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, when he flung them to the far corner of the room. He looked back at Yuago, and almost died from the shock of what he saw.

_' its bigger than mine. '_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's body shot up, and he looked around in every direction. he used his forearm to wipe away the sweat off his forehead, not feeling the effects of the chain belting him in the side. After looking around once more he laid back down,and tried to stop his frantic breathing.

_' It was just a dream...thank you god. ' (_**A/N **I bet at that the last sentence everybody was like what in fucking hell.)

After gaining his bearings, Naruto got up and walked into the bathroom, and did the things most people do every morning. A few minutes later he came out, threw on his spare black and silver jumpsuit, and went into the kitchen. He nodded at Sasuke, who was making eggs, and smiled at Hinata, who was wiping her eyes, and trying to stay awake while eating her cereal.

Naruto opened the cabinet and pulled out a knife, which he quickly slipped into his pocket, then reached into the box, and grabbed a couple Granola bars. He was going to slip into his room when Sasuke stopped him, " Sen-sei will be pissed. "

Naruto shrugged, " Well she'll have to deal with it. "

" What if we fail? " Sasuke asked with a hint of worry.

plop! Naruto looked around the room to find the source of the strange noise, when Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Hinata. Naruto tried not to laugh as they noticed that Hinata had lost the battle against sleep, and now had her face inside her bowl of cereal. Sasuke playfully shook his head, and went over to Hinata's sleeping form. He casually squeezed her right breast, and she jumped up, and before neither knew what happened, Hinata's hand went across Sasuke's face. The room went silent before Sasuke roared in anger, and started raining blow after blow on Hinata's face, and torso. She cried out pain, begging him to stop, and for Naruto to help her, who was just laughing away.

Finally Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and told him to knock it off. In his anger, Sasuke whirled around, and his hand went flying towards Naruto's face. Before the Uchiha knew what happened, Naruto caught his arm, twisted his body around, and slung him into the wall. Sasuke sprang to his feet, and threw a punch at Naruto's face, but it was blocked by Hinata. The boys turned to her in shock, while she had a small smirk plastered on her features.

" Stop it now! " she warned in a commanding tone. She watched both of them, ready in case one of them tried to attack her. Finally after a tense silence, Naruto turned and went back into his room, while Sasuke retreated into the living room. Hinata let a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she had just stood up to them! Sasuke could've given her numerous injuries, and Naruto...god, Naruto could have killed her twelve times over. But they had listened, maybe she was capable of becoming stronger than them after all.

Hinata but her lip, happy, but nervous at what they might do to her next time. She sat back down, and decided to think about it later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shut the door to his _room _quietly. When he was on the bed he pulled out out the knife, and food he got from the kitchen. he quickly ripped off the wrappers, and pulled up his sleeve. Naruto took the knife, and made a small cut on his left forearm. He then lifted his arm, and held the granola bars under it, letting the blood drip on his food, and quickly submerge it in his blood. Ignoring the crimson liquid running down his arm, he stuffed the bars into his mouth, and inwardly smiled at the heavenly taste. After swallowing all of his breakfast, he pointed his head up towards the ceiling, and swished the rest of his blood around his mouth. He couldn't help but laugh as he felt little blood bubbles spring up in his mouth, he quickly swallowed them before they fell to the ground, and felt his body tingle at the delightful, familiar taste.

He laid down on his bed, intending to get a few more minutes of shut eye. But the gods were against it, for as soon as he closed his eyelids, the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up and went out of the room, and glided over to the door, where he saw Sasugay, and Hinata standing there with the door open. He snorted and went over to them, " What are you shitbags staring at-oh. " Naruto finished quietly.

Waiting outside the open door, was none other than the ice queen, Yuhi Kurenai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minutes later

Two members of Team 8 were currently busy doing their task of 120 push-ups while the other was busy having a _chat _with their Sensei.

Naruto tried not to close his eyes as Kurenai continued her little shouting session with him. She had already finished with The Uchiha, and the Hyuuga, and had ended their sessions with a hard smack, which had left them both with a big purplish-blue mark on the side of their face, along with the knowledge that that entire side of their face was numb. " Naruto! ARE YOU LISTENING! " she screeched.

Bored nod, " Yesss Kurenai sensei, I'm listening to you, Why wouldn't I be? " he replied sarcastically.

SLAP! Sasuke, and Hinata winced as they heard Skin contact with skin. " Don't you dare take that tone with me! Naruto Uzumaki! I'm your superior, and you will respect my authority, do you UNDERSTAND! " Kurenai shouted at Naruto.

":Yes, I understand completely. " was Naruto's emotionless reply.

The jounin smirked inwardly, " Good boy, show respect to your elders. Now, as I was saying, When i say be at the roof tomorrow, I mean be at the roof, " Kurenai shot a quick look at Naruto's teamates to make sure they were doing their assignment, " Tell me your excuse as to why you weren't at the designated meeting point? "

Naruto looked up at her, and she shivered from the look she was giving her, " I wasn't at the roof because you didn't tell me when to be there. " He replied coldly.

" You simply said be there tomorrow, which could mean around tomorrow at 3 o clock, or Tomorrow next year. You didn't say when. "

Kurenai was about to retort that she had when she noticed Sasuke, and Hinata giving her a look that said, ' he's right. '

She sighed before addressing the three of them, " Alright, maybe I forgot, then that was an error on my part, and I'm sorry. "

Sasuke, and Hinata forgave her, while Naruto glared at her, " I expect some type of payment if you want me to accept your apoligy. "

Kurenai took a step back, " W-what? I..don't have t-to pay you anything. " she stuttered.

The genin gave her a grin, " Actually, you do, you hit the three of us, and made my teammates do grueling exercises, when it was your fault in the 1st place. " He lowered his voice, " And i have big evidence that could throw you in jail for the crimes you committed 4 years ago. " He whispered to her.

Her eyes widened, and she stiffened, " Uh..ummm, okay..you win...what do you want? " Kurenai replied hesitantly.

Naruto turned his head towards his teammates, " Excuse us for a few minutes. " Before they could answer, he grabbed kurenai's hand, and dragged her into a rundown building some 200 feet away. After a brief moment of silence, Hinata spoke up, " W-what do -you think they're going to do? "

Sasuke shrugged, " Oh, well knowing Naruto he's probably going to do the nasty. " the Uchiha yawned.(1) Hinata shook her head, " Does he do that to every woman? "

" No just most of them. " Was Sasuke's reply.

" Oh, sooooo...what should we do? "

Sasuke got a mad look in his eyes, and in a flash had Hinata pinned down underneath him, " I know what we could do.."

Hinata gasped, " N-no..please n-not again. " She whispered fearfully.

" What's the matter, last time you enjoyed it? " He asked, obviously confused.

She sighed at his question, but answered it regardless, " I thought that if I pretended to enjoy it, then you two wouldn't do it anymore. "

Sasuke laughed, " Oh no, that made me love it all the more. " " No, take off your clothes, your mine. "

Hinata glared at him, fully aware that she was treading on dangerous ground, " You do realize that when I'm older, I'll be raping you and Naruto right? "

Sasuke just chuckled, " I look forward to it. "

With that the two began their fun..,well..Sasuke's fun. While in a certain building 200 feet away, Kurenai was in Hinata's position, except it was with Naruto.

First Naruto had raped her, plain and simple, as soon as she had stepped into the doorway, he had hit her in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. She had awoken to the feeling of him inside of her, such a foreign feeling, but a welcomed one. After he was done, he told her that now she knew how it felt, after that Naruto asked her if she'd like to start over. When she replied yes, they had re-introduced themselves, and made love to one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 8 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'k everyone, this was basically a pointless chap, a filler of some sort. next chap is where the storyline will pick-up, next chap will begin the d-rank missions, and meeting Tazuna.

hope everybody enjoyed the 1st paragraph, yeah i know..sick. thank god it was a dream..haha.

i'll be releasing my own Naru/Saku oneshot soon, so look out for it. its not really romantic, its just something i wrote a few days ago when i was bored. just finishing some things on it.

oh, and i promise to anyone thats wanting to know, my next update will be a short update for yondaime's revenge.

(1) there was this dumbass in my class last year, who was talking about sex, then he asks the teacher if someone has ever done the nasty to her.

later guys, girls.

till we meet again,

fourth's son.


	9. d rank missions, then a C rank

**Title???**

**Author: fourth's son **

**chap title: D rank missions.**

**kyuubi**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Yo...peeps...ah...heres the new chap. Chap 17 for T.Y.R. is about 40 to 50 complete. Umm ... last chap was a pointless thing...but this chap will get things kicking and get their team on the way to the wave mission. This chap is various d-rank missions and kurenai's talk with Naruto. As well as various other things.

NOTE: I don't care if phones and pagers don't exist in Naruto, they do here!!!!

Ladies and Gentlemen, let us have a moment of silence for the M.K voters, as they got completely slaughtered by F.K voters. F.K wins by over 30 votes.

**Warning! This chap features talks of suicide, and various other things. Rated M for a reason!!! and Karaoke. just read it, it's funny.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9 begin.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kurenai kept her gaze on Naruto, looking for any reaction to appear on his face. She had just told him that since it was Monday, Sarutobi's plan had come into effect, and if Naruto didn't change his ways then he'd be assassinated by the ANBU. She could see that he wanted to give a reply, but he refrained from doing so for some reason. So she decided to try again, "Look Naruto, I know you don't want to die, and...I don't want you to either." She admitted._

_That got a reaction, Naruto's eyebrows rose, and his eyes stared at her curiously, "WHY? Because of what we did? Well, it doesn't matter I've had my share of fun, so I guess I can take a two week break." He answered, "But don't expect me to be a goody two shoes."_

_Kurenai sighed, "Fine, just be careful, and...I don't want you treating Hinata that way anymore." She commanded._

_Naruto shrugged, "Okay, okay, I'll treat her nicer but, I expect some type of payment." He replied grinning madly._

_"Fine, now go home, and don't repeat this conversation to anyone."_

_"Whatever." Naruto answered. With that he walked off in the direction of the Uchiha district, leaving Kurenai with her thoughts._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Uchiha district_

_Naruto nodded at Sasuke as he stepped into the doorway. "Soooo...what did she say to you?" asked Sasuke._

_Naruto sat down on the couch, "Eh, not much. Just to say out of trouble and to treat Hinata nicer." Was Naruto's reply, "Which means you'll be working overtime."_

_Sasuke groaned, "Ah well, she needs to remember who her master is." _

_Naruto answered, "Yeah, you can have her, I'm bored of messing around with the little bitch anyway."_

_The Uchiha turned to face him, "Well if you say so. I love having fun with her, she's my whore."_

_Naruto scoffed, "Have fun. Just remember who broke her."_

_Sasuke replied, "Sure, Whatever. I'm tired. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight." Naruto said._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he realized the Hokage, and his team was staring at him, "Ah sorry, could you repeat that please?" Naruto asked politely.

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's behavior change, while some people actually stared at him in shock. The Sandaime shook his head, "Please stay with us, I said that for your first mission, you and your squadmates must watch over a local Karaoke club that has been the target of some recent robberies."

Naruto nodded his head, "Very well, we'll get right on it." He replied.

"Good." was all Sarutobi said. Kurenai turned and walked out the door, and the three children took that as their cue to leave. Along the way to the club, Kurenai went into a store and walked out with four cell phones, and four pagers. She handed one of each to the three children, before putting her cellphone, and pager away. She sighed at their looks, "It's technology form the west It's a mobile phone, and a pager. It will help us stay in contact with each other."

Her answer didn't really please her Team, but that would have to do for now. Gesturing to them, she continued her stroll down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx six hours later

Naruto sighed as he glanced at the clock, they had been here for six hours watching over this place, and not a thing had happened, and now it was seven o clock, and Naruto was pissed for wasting the whole day here. His Sensei, and teammates obviously felt the same way, seeing as Sasuke was slowly inching closer to the door, and Hinata was covering her ears, trying to drown out the drunk guy singing some country song. But that feeling changed when Team 10 walked in, and sat down next to him when they spotted him.

Kiba laughed at Naruto after seeing his predicament and decided to tease him, "Ahahaha, hey Naruto, how does it feel sitting in here with your fellow losers?" Taunted Kiba.

Naruto sneered at him, "Well, you'd know wouldn't you? Always begging people to be your friend when all you have is that little leg humping dog."

Kiba growled, "Fuck you you little bitch! Go screw Sasuke some more! Aren't you all fuck buddies?"

Naruto sighed, "Kiba, I have a secret I have to tell you."

The dog user was curious, "W-what is it?" he asked quietly, not noticing that he was leaning in closer to Naruto.

Naruto answered, "Just a minute."

Kiba watched as Naruto called Sasuke over, and started whispering excitedly in his ear. After a while Sasuke roared with laughter and shook his head in agreement. Naruto faced Kiba, and smiled at him, "You'll find out in a minute."

Naruto and Sasuke made their way up to the stage, and took two of the microphones. Naruto looked at Kiba, and began speaking, "Alright, here's my song from the heart, Kiba don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you."

The music came on and Naruto begin singing with Sasuke playing backup.

_I gotta tell him, I gotta be a man and handle my business_

_I know he's gonna hate me, but i gotta tell him._

The music picked up even more, and Kiba's curiosity grew, while Sasuke tried to stop laughing. Naruto started singing

_what up dawg, what you been up to_

_Oh yeah, well that's cool, check it out_

_me and you, we been down for a while right_

_we been here and there, we been pretty tight_

_somethin' happened last night that you might get upset about_

_but hear me out, I didn't mean nothin' by it, I'm gonna make this quick_

_I gave your momma this dick_

_I dunno how it happened_

_I just know my nuts and her itch was slappin'_

_I was over there mowin' the grass_

_and I could feel her eyes all up on my ass_

_and then I went inside to make a phone call_

_and there she was with a tittie hanging out her bra_

_one thing just led to another_

_next thing you know I'm butt-fucking your mother_

Sasuke gripped the microphone, and began singing his part.

_Please don't hate me_

_but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately please don't hate me_

_I never said I loved the hoe_

_please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately please don't hate me_

_you never should have trusted me though_

Naruto jumped back in,

_Don't leave yet, I still got more_

_your momma gives head like a heroin whore_

_I wasn't thinking about you as my bud_

_when she spread my but cheeks and went for the milk-dud_

_we broke out with your grandpa's gin_

_and got drunk, I fucked her with a bowling pin_

_she's freaky, her nipples look like peanuts_

_your mommas one of my favorite sluts_

_she likes lickin' from the back of my balls_

_to the tip of my dick with one big lick_

_she calls me her big teddy bear_

_I chase her around in my underwear_

_I admit I like spanking her butt_

_I used your sock though to catch my nut_

_don't worry, I put it back, I knew I better_

_that's probably why your toes been stickin' together hahaha_

Sasuke began his verse

_Please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately _

_please don't hate me I never said I loved the hoe_

_please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately _

_please don't hate me you never should have trusted me though_

Naruto started singing again,

_maybe they call you a termihater_

_if this was a swamp you'd be a allihater_

_you could use a cold glass of haterade_

_sure come up, bring the allihater_

_your moms ass looks like oatmeal yo_

_its bumpy and grainy, I like the feel though_

_and I ain't trying to diss her either_

_I'm only sayin' that I wish you would trim her beaver some_

_every hair is like a foot long_

_bitch looks like a werewolf wearing a thong sometimes_

_its alright with me though_

_I don't mind as long as I can find the p-hole_

_and your dad so dumb he's knowing nuthin'_

_here I am stuffin' her muffin_

_not to mention the pickle buffin'_

_and I hope me and you are still cool_

_I'm gonna spend the night so she can take me to the academy tomorrow_

_and we plan on fuckin' again, alright, I'll talk to you later_

_Sorry Kiba! _

Sasuke jumped in again.

_Please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately_

_please don't hate me I never said I loved the hoe_

_please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately _

_please don't hate me you never should have trusted me though_

_Please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately _

_please don't hate me I never said I loved the hoe_

_please don't hate me but I been fuckin' your mother loose lately _

_please don't hate me you never should have trusted me though_

Naruto put down the mic and smirked at Kiba, who sat there, before breaking down into tears, and running out of the bar.

Naruto just shrugged at everyone's glares, and two hours later they left to go report to the hokage's office. On the way there, Naruto noticed a defeated looking man purchasing a gun from the local pawn shop. He shook his head,and followed Kurenai to the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hokage's office: Morning after

Naruto once again stood before Iruka, Sarutobi, and the elders. They all stared at him disapprovingly while Sasuke laughed at him. They had just gotten done telling him off about his incident at the Karaoke club, and how he has to behave, so he better not screw up. Naruto, played the good boy, nodding his head, and apologizing for everything. After a few more minutes of the elders' ranting, Sarutobi spoke up, and gave them their next mission.

"Team 8, your next mission is very important." Said Sarutobi, "You all must go to the Suicide hot-line headquarters, and help save lives."

"Coincidentally, three operators are sick, so they need people to fill in their positions." Continued Sarutobi, "I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Understood?"

The four of them nodded their understanding. So he continued, "Good, that is all, dismissed." said The Sandaime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Suicide Hot-Line Headquarters

So there they were, after being instructed on how to do their temporary jobs, they were placed, and now were waiting for someone to call, while Kurenai was chatting to some guy. After a few minutes Sasuke's phone rang, so after four rings he slowly picked it up, "Hot-line."

"H-hello?" A weak voice answered.

Sasuke replied, "What up."

"What's up? I don't think I wanna live anymore that's what's up."

Sasuke sighed, "Hold on!" He turned to Naruto, and gestured to him, after some arguing Naruto angrily grabbed the phone, "Heloooooo?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"I-I need someone to talk to." the man replied.

" Call your mom. " Was Naruto's reply.

"My mother died last year." The man answered sadly.

Naruto grinned madly, before looking around, "Serves her right, BITCH! Hahahaha, 'na I'm just playing fuck-nuts." Naruto continued, "Listen, whenever you're feeling low, just page me and I'll call you."

"You will?" the man replied hopefully.

Naruto answered, "Sure...I'll call you a fucking bitch for bothering me!"

"Now don't blow your fucking head off." Naruto told the man.

"Why not, who cares if I do?" he asked sadly.

Naruto replied, "The poor guy that's gotta clean that shit up. If you're gonna do it, do it outside or something."

the man grew angry, "Y-you think I won't do it don't ya?" He stammered.

Naruto sighed, "To be honest, I could give a rats ass!" He remarked, annoyed by the man.

"You think I won't huh? You think I'm kidding..." He was interrupted by Naruto.

"Do it! Do it fucker! Bring me the gun, I'll fuckin do it for ya!"

**BANG**

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hello?"

"Hello?" he repeated

"Are you there?"

"H-Hello." came a timid reply.

Naruto bellowed, "I knew you wouldn't do it, you scared Bitch!"

With that he hung up the phone, and layed his head back on the desk, quickly falling asleep. He was awoke some eight hours later by a furious Jounin, who pointed to the door. He quickly got up an ran outside, but stopped when he felt something in pocket. He pulled it out and realized that it was his pager, upon taking a closer look, he discovered that someone had paged him. Continuing the walk to the Hokage's office, he grabbed his cell phone, and dialed the number, oblivious of his teammates looks.

"H-hello?" a voice said.

Naruto replied, "Somebody page me?"

"H-Hi!" the voice said happily

"Who the fuck is this?" Naruto asked.

The voice stammered, "I-It's m-me...you said I could page you-"

Naruto interrupted, "No, no, you misunderstood me. I said FUCK YOU! Nobody cares if you're dead or alive so go fuck yourself!"

Click!

Naruto stuffed the phone back in his pocket, and kept walking towards the Hokage's office. Not knowing that the man was still on the line, "O-okay call me later...bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it Naruto! What the hell is your problem?" Iruka asked from his wheelchair.

Naruto replied, "Can it cripple."

Several people took it upon themselves to call Naruto some names, some of which were so creative, that Naruto wrote them down on a notepad. After everyone was done, Sarutobi fixed Naruto with a intense glare, "Naruto your behavior is-"

"Getting better." Naruto interrupted, "Normally I would've called him some very nice names, and probably kicked him in the face...but didn't"

Sarutobi sighed, "Yes well, as punishment for your two previous incidents, and what just happened, Team 8 will be given a C rank mission."

Everyone gasped while Naruto tried his best to act shocked. After Sarutobi finished explaining everything to them, they all left to get a good-nights sleep.

Because tomorrow they had to go to the land of Waves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. I rushed this. Very much. It only took me like an hour to write this.

Yes that is a real song! I do not own it. Does anyone know what song it is, and who sings it? Ha-ha such a lovely song, I had to change a few things, to make it fit better.

Hope everyone liked this chapter, I gave you all a hint to the suicide part, if you didn't see it, read the part after the karaoke part. Hope you all liked the conversation as well! Heehee.

Next chap is the Wave mission. FINALLY!!!!

Alright, later.

Fourth's Son.


	10. The listof women for Naruto

**okay some of you people have been asking who Naruto is going to rape, have sex with, etc, so here it is. a list of who he has, and will rape.**

**Hinata Hyuuga( already raped??? number of times had sex too many times to count.)**

**Kurenai Yuuhi( already raped??? number of times, had sex with 2 times)**

**Anko Mitarashi( already raped, 3 times, rest were child molestation. deceased.sex with 1 time.)**

**Yuago Uzuki( might get raped, this would of course stop all chances of a relationship Naruto might have with her.)**

**Haku( will be raped, is a girl, 1 or 2 times, depends on if she lives or dies. also sexually abused by Zabuza.)**

**Tsunami( will be raped, and have sex with. also sexually abused by drunk Tazuna one time.)**

**Temari( will be raped. 3 or 4 times.)**

**Tenten( not happening.)**

**Tayuya( maybe..depends on what you people want. probably a servant.)**

**Ayame Ichiraku( will be raped, almost every time Naruto comes for ramen, keep in mind, he rarely eats ramen in my fic)**

**Tsunade(will be manipulated into having sex, might get raped when drunk. might become servant.)  
**

**Shizune(Naruto's servant, loves him very much, cares about no one except Naruto, and tsunade.  
**

**Kyuubi( whenever the fuck he wants to.)**

**Mother( will be Kyuubi bringing an image of Naruto's mother from his earliest memories. 1 or 2 times)**

**kin( maybe..depends on what you people want.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx new people added. make sure you've read over the new info on girls above.**

** Hana Inuzuka( will be attracted to naruto. bigger things may happen)**

**Isaribi( can't promise anything, if she appears she'll be his servent. damn, everybody wanted her.)**

** Yugito( has a need for sex thanks to her female bjuu, Naruto is more than help her.)**

**Tsume Inuzuka( uhhhh...well since that song talks about it, so it shall be, and Kiba will walk in on them, and things will happen.)**

**girl from Akatsuki( YES , just need an idea on how to get her in the fic, anybody got any suggestions?)**

**Hanabi( not sure...)**

** Snow princess( ummmm...)**

**Haruna( isn't that her name? maybe..)**

** people, i gotta tell you all something. I put this in here not only to show who would be part of Naruto's fucked up harem. The main pairimg is either gonna be Naru/shizune, ot Naru/yuago. but every women that Naruto has slept with, is part of a harem, seeing as how they've done it with him. so even if they never see each other again, they're still part of the pairing. **

** ok, and the other reason is i wanted to see what suggestions you guys would make, and what women people wanted in this fic. you call me perverted, but damn..some of you people gave me so things i hadn't thought of. also i wanted to see who was perverted, guess EVERYbody is!!! ah, isn't that nice?**

**So, umm thats all...for now. whats so good about Isaribi anway, every person told me to include her. she's got lots of love. **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	11. playing in the waves part one!

**Title: who cares**

**Author: fourth's son**

**chapter title: playing in the waves prt1**

**kyuubi talking**

talk

_thoughts_

scene change xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

people! I'm back! your all glad..i know. Sorry i was gone so long. Alright last chap was considered genius, super funny, and sorta fucked up to you guys and girls, but you all still liked it. umm..this chap is beginning of the wave mission..and IT will go differently. very differently. I'm talking about Haku getting raped...Naruto and Zabuza argue over who's more evil...Tazuna getting drunk, and trying to have fun with Hinata...and lots of other fucked up shit. of course not all of it happens this chapter..

oh, Kiba will play a role in some future chaps. the song in last chap is called ' _please don't hate me ' _by ' Insane clown posse or ICP. And if your going to complain then go suck an ass.

uh.. i guess thats everything..for now.

oh, this chap also introduces some new characters, not new, but..you'll see what i mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba stared at himself in the mirror, hating the depressed look on his face. He didn't know why he became so depressed after Naruto's _song. _Maybe it was because what he said was true, he probably had fucked his mom, god knows a lot of people have. When he had ran outside, numerous people were waiting to taunt him, and it made him feel worse. This pressure, along with his life at home, had pushed him over the edge, so he had Henge'd himself, and went to buy a gun. He wanted to kill himself, and go out with a bang, but something made him call the Suicide hot line, and he had talked to the worst person ever.

Whoever that guy was should never, ever, try to help someone. Yet, that man had stopped him from blowing his brains out, at that time at least. Later on, Kiba felt worse after his team insulted him about the Karaoke incident, and pretended to care. So he took the man's advice, and paged him. When the man had answered, The Inuzuka was overjoyed, at least until he heard what the man said.

_" No, no, you misunderstood me, i said FUCK YOU! Nobody cares if your dead or alive so go fuck yourself! _ That bastard had basically told him to kill his self, because no one cared about him. But he hadn't, for some reason he wanted to talk to that guy again. Whether it was his intentions or not, that man had saved Kiba's life, by stopping him from committing suicide. So, here he was, in front of the mirror trying to wash that ugly look off his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna looked from the Hokage to the team that was supposed to protect, then back at the Hokage, " You mean these brats are the ones that are going to be responsible for my life? " he asked drunkenly.

When the old man nodded, Tazuna sighed, " I don't know..that blond kid looks like he wouldn't harm a fly- " Tazuna's body sank to the ground, as Naruto removed his fist for the bridge builder's gut. " Your right. " Naruto replied with a grin, " I wouldn't harm a fly, I'd much rather harm senile old men. "

He stepped back, and after a few seconds Tazuna slowly got up, and scurried over to the Hokage, " He-he hit me! " he cried.

Naruto shook his head, " no that was a little tap, you want me to really hit you? "

Tazuna quickly shook his head, then turned to the Hokage, " You can't send me with that team! " he exclaimed, " They'll kill me! you saw what that monster just did! "

Sarutobi answered, " You will go with them if you want protection, seeing as how they're the best team, and you insulted a Shinobi's ability to carry out his mission. And don't call him a monster! "

Tazuna began to protest, " B-But..he didn.'t h-have t-to..hit me! "

The Sandaime sighed, " I don't have time to deal with this, every time anyone of Team 8 hits you, you'll get a compensation of 1000 yen. deal? " Without waiting for an answer Sarutobi nodded, " good, now get going immediately. "

The bridge builders' head hung in defeat as he slowly walked out of the Elder's room, with Team 8 right on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai handed over the mission documents to the chunin in front of the gates, who looked bored out of his mind. The man gave the papers a once-over, before looking at Naruto, " I see your on this mission, feel free to get in the way of an thrown kunai. " The Chunin sneered.

Naruto smirked, " I'll try my hardest. "

The Chunin growled at Naruto, but couldn't give him any more advice, as the Genin, and two adults went on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx snow country/land of spring/snow/whatever the hell it's called.

Koyuki felt her eyebrows raise, when she finished reading the paper. According to the Shinobi daily, there was a evil, deranged, corrupted, killer , shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki residing in the normally peaceful village of Konoha. Apparently the boy was born on the day that The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked, and because of this, gained the powers of the fox. It said that Naruto was a danger to himself, everyone in the village, and possibly the entire Shinobi world. He attacked people without restraint, was a sadist/masochist, and his worst crimes were killing, and raping women, Though these claims could not be proven because no one would speak out, all the evidence pointed towards Naruto.

The most ingenious one however, was how the Shinobi had turned the future hokage, and last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, against his own village. A marvelous feat of course, it also stated that he held a high position in the crime world, simply because that does what he does, without care. And to top it all off..he's only twelve!! Sudden;y an idea flashed through her head, what if she went to Konoha..and got attacked, or almost raped by this Uzumaki character. Her publicity would go up, and and her films would become even more popular.(1)

Smiling at this clever plan, she called in her assistant, and told her to bring in Sandayu. Things were going to change for her, and change they would..but who said it was for the better?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ataksuki hideout

Itachi was a man of few expressions, only a raised eyebrow, or wide eyes every once in a while. So it was a major shock to the other Akatsuki members when the S-rank missing nin spit out of his mouthful of steak, much to the annoyance of Deidara who now had bits, and pieces in his hair. Ignoring the other members questions, or looks, he went over to where the leader sat, and held out the paper that he had been reading. Leader glanced form the the paper to Itachi, then shrugged and took it from the Uchiha's hands. He quickly read over the few paragraphs before laughing out loud, causing Itachi to inwardly sigh.

Leader looked up at Itachi expectantly, as if waiting for him to speak, and Itachi did so, " Leader-sama I request that you send someone to Konoha, to keep an eye on Naruto, If our plans are going to succeed, then he must not be allowed to interact with my little brother. "

The leader seemed to think this over, " does he still believe that he is an avenger, that he should do anything to get power? "

Itachi replied, " Yes, my words are still strong within him, but their effect has been weakening somewhat after he was let out of jail. "

The main Akatsuki chuckled, remembering what Zetsu had reported when he was there, " I see your point, he must go to Orochimaru, then he will kill him, so we won't have to. "

Itachi nodded to the leader, and returned to his seat, ignoring Deidara's heated glare, and Kisame's amused grin. They quieted down instantly when their leader stood up, and addressed them, " Due to recent events, I'm sending one of you to Konoha, to watch out for Sasuke Uchiha, and Uzumaki Naruto. "

No one answered as he begin looking at each member of his group, before he turned to the corner, and called out, " Konan, you will go. "

A groan was his answer as a beautiful women, with bright, blue, hair made her way out of the shadows, " Pein, why must i go watch over some brats? " she questioned in an aggravated tone.

There was silence for a minute before Pein answered her, " because, " he began, " you are the only one who's finished with dinner. "

Konan's eyes widened as she looked around at everyone, and cursed when she saw that she was right. " How long do I have? " she asked, hiding her sigh. Pein smiled under his hood, " two weeks. " he replied with a chuckle. Sending him an angry glance, but keeping silent, Konan quickly left the room. When she had left, and he was sure that she was out of hearing range, Sasori spoke up, " Why did you really want her gone, Lader-sama? "

Pein glanced at the door, then turned to Sasori, speaking in a wise tone, " Somethings..only happen once a month..and this is that something's time. "

Realization hit the men like a wave,as they all(itachi included) shared their amusement with quiet laughter, chuckles, or a small grin. Women were more mean around this time of month, and none of them wanted to deal with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kurenai, and Tazuna were on their way to Wave country, to escort the great bridge builder there so he could bring hope to his country. Sasuke was reading the book version, of Minority report(2), Hinata was chatting with Kurenai, Tazuna was busy getting drunk, and Naruto was taking in his surroundings. The bright sun hanging directly over them, the cloudless sky, the warm dirt, the wet puddle...wait. He stopped and looked back at the puddle, his face scrunched in thought. '_ water..what does that remind me of? ' _Suddenly it came to him in the form of bulging pants, and overactive bladder, '_ gotta piss. '_

" Hang on for a sec will ya? "

Everyone looked back at him, then looked away with blushes as they realized what he was doing. If you'd look at Naruto you'd see him standing over the puddle, with his pants unzipped, and a yellow liquid splashing into the puddle, and the puddle merging with the yellow liquid. After a few minutes(damn), when he was finished, he was walking back towards them, when they heard coughing, and gagging coming from the puddle. In a flash two masked shinobi, with a chain attached to their arm, sprang up from the puddle, and charged toward Naruto with a battle cry. Only to have the first ninja slip on the piss puddle, and fall in it, and making his partner trip over him, and accidentally plow his claws through the back of his brother's head.

Sasuke sprang into action, quickly jumping over to where the remaining shinobi was, and using his grand fireball jutsu on the grieving shinobi . Instantly the man went up into flames, and the puddle did a mini explosion. Everyone looked at the charred remains of the two demon brothers, before Hinata spoke, " Who knew piss was flammable? "

They all shrugged before Tazuna drunkenly replied, " You learn something new everyday. "

Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she turned towards Tazuna, " Indeed you do, I learned that you lied to us. " she said in an angry tone. The bridge builder cowered ander her gaze, but answered her, " Our-c-country has..been overrun by Gato, and h-his m-me-men, " he stuttered, " We would've paid f-for a b-rank...but we didn't have e-en-enough money." " Please you have to help us.." He said weakly.

Kurenai turned toward her team, looking at each one of them, She asked, " What do you three want to do? "

Sasuke shrugged, " If I can become stronger than I'll do it. " _then I be like Tom, he thought to himself. _Hinata thought for a minute, " Well..," she began, " There will be many strong ninja, but I think i'm ready. "

Naruto laughed, " Sasuke want to do it, and Hinata is ready, well go ahead you two, there's a lot of trees around here. " The two teens blushed as Naruto, Tazuna, and even Kurenai began to laugh. After the laughter died down Naruto faced Kurenai, " Ah, why not, he already paid, and plus this mission will be good for us. "

The Genjutsu mistress smiled at them, before saying, " There's your answer Tazuna, we'll help you. "

Tazuna mumbled a thank you, before taking a drink of his sake, and heading down the path, with Team 8 not far behind him. A ways down, they found one of Tazuna's goof friends with a small boat for them to board. The trip went pretty well, till Sasuke started throwing up all over Hinata. A few hours later, the ride was over, and Team 8 took their first steps into wave country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chap 10 end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, i'm ending it here. Sorry if it's too short, this was just to get back into writing. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, as well as the introduction to two new women. Note: battousai222, sorry i couldn't give Tsume a part in this chap, i'll try to next chap. Well everyone i hope this was worth the wait, though it probably wasn't. And i know i could've did a fight scene, but i couldn't resist the urge for them to get pissed on.

review!

Fourth's son

oh shit i forgot

(1) the princess is ooc, i think, i can't remember her that well, and she might actually do that, some people will do anything to get popular again.

coughBcoughRcoughIcoughTcoughNcoughEcoughYcough. yeah..

(2) Minority report, i don't own that, and I think we all know why Sasuke read it, it involves a certain movie star.

And last but not least, If you haven't read my oneshot called " Sasuke's day in prison " i suggest you do so, it shows what happened to Sasuke when he was in jail, which was briefly mentioned in chap 5. So it's like a side fic to this one. read and review!!!

peace peoples.


	12. poll, AN, and a sweet small story

POLL!!!!! and A.N!

Alright, as you people know, i now have two fics to work on. Which brings me to a problem, which one should I update most frequently? Make no mistake, I am going to update both of them, but which should I update the most? So vote: The yondaime's revenge v2, or Still thinking of one?

VOTE! Every reviewer helps!

Okay now a note.

I am kinda stuck on the ending of the wave part for S.t.o.1. I have it set up right after Naruto, and Haku's battle.( which will go way differently) If you don't mind finding out the ending, then P.M. me, or send me a review with an idea, or asking me for a part of the ending so you can help. Oh and to battousai222, the ending does include your idea of the boat person singing row row row your boat. So if you want send me a message with another idea, if you got any more.

Right now, I'm on Naruto, and Zabuza's argument. If you have anything you'd like to be included in the argument let me know.

and now for a small story, since according to the rules, you can't just have an Author's note. It's a nice tale. I hope you enjoy! Slight Lemon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto currently stood on the ceiling of the hallway in Konoha's hospital. He was on the 4th floor, walking towards a room where Tsunade, and some others had been spotted.

For some reason, he was walking with his eyes closed, yet he still knew where he was going. Naruto stopped walking when the door open, close, and someone stop in front of him. Eyes still closed, he began to talk loudly, " Ah! Obaa-chan, I need you to look at my balls. "

He heard the person gasp, and take a step back so he continued before Tsunade left, " I tried to jump over a barbwire fence, and I missed. Now Iruka-sensei says I'm just like him! "

Naruto finally opened his eyes, and blinked when he realized that the person was standing in front of him wasn't Obaa-chan, but Hinata-chan. He laughed nervously, seeing that behind her in the room, looking out the door were Tsunade who had a slight blush, and Jiraiya, who was laughing his balls off. Silently. He attempted to speak when Hinata ran off, going head on into him, and hitting his forehead. Naruto quickly brought his hands to his head, trying to make his forehead stop hurting. He reached out for Hinata, but could tell that she was gone, so he walked up to Tsunade, who was sending a glare in Hinata's direction.

" So, will you take a look? " he asked, giving her one of his best smiles. The blonde nodded, and dragged him into the room, and shoved Jiraiya and the genin out. She locked the door, and turned around to see Naruto sitting on the cot unzipping his pants. Her eyes grew large at the noticeable bulge in his boxers. Slowly she walked over to him and took his perfect, unbruised, erection into her hands, ignoring whatever started dripping down her leg when he began to moan.

Tsunade pulled down Naruto's boxers, and gasped at the full length of his erection. '_ 10 inches! '_

" yeah, " she said in a daze, " I'm going to have to get a much closer look. "

You could hear their moans all through out Konoha. And for some reason, everyone noted, they seemed to stick together like glue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

next day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly walked up behind Hinata, and put his hand right in between her thighs. He smiled when he felt her freeze up, and turn to face him. Before she could utter a sound, he captured her mouth in a kiss. A minute later Hinata responded by putting one hand in his hair, and the other on his waist. She let Naruto guide her into the alley, while keeping a hold on her mouth. He continued a minute longer before he ripped off her jacket, and her pants. He buried his face in her mounds, and proceeded to suck, bite, and lick the shit out of them.

Naruto lowered his hands to her ass, and lifted her up so she was on the wall. Hinata broke the zipper of his pants and tore them off his legs. She, like Tsunade, gasped at the size of his erection, and was glad that this time, he didn't wear boxers. Before she could protest, Naruto flipped her over, and bent her down and stuck his penis and her ass. ( blunt huh?) And proceeded to fuck the shit out of it.

" Naruto..g-go..do i-i-t now.." Hinata panted. Naruto however shook his head and pointed to his cock. " Not till you help me first. "

The Hyuga nodded, got on her knees, and wrapped her tongue around his member. After a few minutes, she pulled up, and as she did so Naruto smirked. He grabbed her head, and pulled her head, while thrusting his pelvis. Resulting in her getting poked in the eye. Hinata stumbled to the ground, crying while holding her now bleeding eye.

" Yeah bitch, " Naruto shouted, " Next time I'm in front of you make sure you don't run into me cunt! "

Naruto continued, " You step to the side, then run bitch! " Smiling to himself, he went on his way back to the Hokage tower, while Hinata was left crying on the ground. Wondering what just occurred. Well, she was wondering that till 3 drunken ninja happened to find their way into the alley. Then she started hoping that she didn't have an STD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hope you like.

don't forget to give me your suggestions!

fourth's son.

There is an A.N. note for the yondaime's revenge , but that one has a different story. ahaha.


	13. playing in the waves part 2

Title : none of your business

author: the great, the awesome, fourth's son!!!

chap title: playing in the waves part 2, i don't know how many parts there will be to this, arc.

talk

_thoughts_

**kyuubi**

scene change xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo, an early/late update i guess. thanks for all the positive reviews on last chap. okay this is part 2, so hopefully i'll get the conversation with Zabuza in, and haku's part, and arriving a Tazuna's house. Oh, and as for that little bitch Inari..i have plans for him, ahahahahahahahahahahaha! anyway.

**I have over 300 reviews!!! Guys, girls, its, he-shes, thank you for reading this this crazy, messed up fic.**

Thanks to everyone for the help. you people know who you are.

IMPORTANT! Zabuza and Haku are going to LIVE! major plans to involve Zabuza in the forest of death during the chuunin exams. And no, not as a proctor. And I'm only having one battle with Zabuza, to you know, build up suspense. And it wouldn't fit well anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna led the way to his village while Team 8 surrounded him. Naruto was begging for something to happen, Hinata was looking around nervously, and Kurenai had one of delicate eyebrows raised in Hinata's direction.

" Hinata, " Sasuke asked her, " What the hell are you doing? "

The Hyuuga quickly looked around before answering Sasuke in an surprisingly arrogant tone, " Well I'm so beautiful, that a wild rapist might pop out any minute, and ravage me. "

" Ye-" Naruto interrupted Sasuke, who glared at him, " Who told you that lie? " he asked, " If I was a rapist, I'd go straight for Kurenai-sensei. " _'I already have, I mean. '_

Kurenai both blushed, and got an angry look on her face, Hinata's fists clenched , and Sasuke sent him a look, and knowing grin that said, " If you _were_a rapist? "

Tazuna settled for a small chuckle, before taking another drink of his sake, which was busted as Sasuke's kunai went through it, and continued onwards into the trees. A second later there was a squak. Nodding to his teamates, Sasuke hurried over to the bushes, and grabbed something revealing...a snow rabbit. Instantly everyone pulled out a kunai, and held them at the ready, knowing that winter wasn't for 8 more months. Fate granted Naruto's wish, as a think, heavy, mist covered the entire area, and effectively blinding them.

Naruto's head turned in every direction when a voice boomed out from the the forest.

" Eight choices..." They all looked around wildly, " Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart. Now, which critical hit should I go after? "

Naruto scoffed, " What are you, A dumbass? Attack them all you fucknut. "

Everything went quiet, aside from the sound of Sasuke Snickering. " W-what? " the voice stuttered.

Naruto answered, " Why would you only attack one, attack all eight, it's more bloody that way. "

" Naruto!, " hissed Kurenai, " I'll make sure your punished for this! " Naruto was about to respond to her when the voice started laughing, In the back of his mind Naruto barely registered the sound of a feminine voice laughing in the trees a ways away. " Who do you think you are? " the voice asked.

" Who do I think I am? Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you fucking shit stain! "

" Haha boy, you have absolutely no idea who your talking to do you dumbshit? "

Naruto retorted, " I could say the same thing to you...fucker. "

" Oh really? " answered the voice sarcastically.

" Yeah really, " replied Naruto.

" Go on then, who are you, **little** boy? "

Naruto smirked, " I am Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one criminal, sexiest teenager alive, and widely proclaimed psychopath. "

" Uzumaki...dammit. Man you have done some weird, fucked up, shit, I don't want none of you. "

Naruto's smirk grew bigger, " I'd take on your team though. "

The Kyuubi container glanced at the rest of his squad, then turned back to face the voice, " Really? "

" Yeah, " the voice answered, " I'd do bad things to that sen-sei of yours. "

They both started laughing, " I already hit that, it's one fine piece of ass. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai's hand twitched, as she channeled her chakra through the trees. This was oblivious to all except Hinata, who was curious as to what was happening. Sasuke was too busy holding his ribs to notice anything, And Tazuna was thinking of how to get Sasuke back for breaking his sake bottle, When he remembered he had a spare in his bag. Quickly pulling it out, he rubbed the glass against his cheek before he began to drink. Moments later his vision blurred, and his face turned red, signaling that he was drunk.

Even though he was drunk, he still had one very, very, strange thought.

_' Learn the ways of Rock Lee. '_

Soon the fun would begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" How was it? "

Naruto sighed happily, remembering the times when he had shagged her.

" It was..great. Her ass is perfectly round, easy too hold, butt hole was the right size and..there was no shit inside. "

Up in the trees Zabuza whistled, " Damn, I HAVE to hit it! "

The trees started shaking as Zabuza started...you know..' pumping ' himself.

" More! Tell me more! " he demanded. A demand that Naruto was only too happy to comply to.

He continued his description of his sensei/lover/fucker. " She likes to be the one on top, she is aggressive though that's not how she normally is. "

" No? " The voice panted. " No. " Naruto affirmed.

" When you began she likes it gently, the kissing, the sex, everything. But when she's on top she's a monster. " He stated casually. Naruto made a pelvic thrust in Kurenai's direction, which made the person groan. " H-how does s-she feel about do-doing it with a ma-sk on? "

There was silence, Which was soon interrputed by Sasuke, " What the fuck did you just say? " The Uchiha asked, disbelieving. Before the mystifying voice could retort, Naruto answered him.

" She's cool with it, " He told everyone, " I went Tom Cruise, and Jason Voorhees on her. "

Birds flew from the trees as they were shaken by the sound of two people Moaning. This time, the voice was not alone, as Sasuke acompanied him.

Two voices simultaneously asked, " She likes with masks? YES!!!! "

" I can finally go Pinhead, and Scooby doo on someone! "

" And I can go Tom Cruise on someone also! " Sasuke yelled happily.

" ENOUGH! "

Everyone was silent as Kurenai continued, I Have had up to here w- ' beep ' beep' beep.' The gazes were directed at Naruto as he pulled a phone out of his pocket. " It's mine. "

" Hello? "

A voice stammered, H-hi what a-a are you doing? "

_' Oh my god, I'm going to kill this fucker when I get back to Konoha! ' Thought Naruto Angrily_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba backed away from his mom's doorway, his eyes wide in disbelief. Did his mom really become so desperate as to use him, as a mate? If someone looked in the room They would see Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head, writhing and moaning under the form of Kuromaru.

" Oooh Kami-sama, keep going baby! She screamed as she gasped, and held on to the sheets.

" Rawf! " Her pet companion barked, as he increased his pace of doggy fucking. That's right, If you looked into Tsume's room you would see her lying under the form of her one eyed dog companion Kuromaru, who for the record, looked like he was having a blast!.

Kiba shook his head, and quickly ran to her sisters room, intent on spreading the news but he stopped when he heard panting. He slowly, quietly pushed open the door an inch, and gasped as he saw his sister being footed. Hana was lying there sleeping, and panting as a foot that was coming from the window, kept thrusting in and out of her with it's big toe, and two little toes. Kiba not knowing how to handle all this incoming footage, ran to his room, grabbed the scissors, and locked the Door. He quickly Pulled down his boxers, and started clipping more of his dick hair off.

_' One snip for mom. ' A few hairs fell off, while some stuck to the scissors._

_' And one for my sister. ' A big bush got clipped off, now he could see his penis! Which meant that when he peed, all of his hair, and his shorts wouldn't get wet! _

Feeling a tad bit better, Kiba put the scissors away, and grabbed the phone. When he heard the dial tone, he began dialing the number.

666-666-6666. He hung the phone up when he knew that the man's pager would show that he had a call, but 10 minutes later he couldn't wait, so he dialed the man's phone.

1800-mom-fuck.

He mentally jumped when the line was picked up, " Hello? "

Kiba nervously replied, " H-hi what a-a are you doing? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Listen Fuck-face! " Yelled Naruto angrily, " I don't have time for this shit! I am busy, and I'll call you later! Bye Fucker! "

With that he said snapped the phone shut, and stuffed it in his pocket. There was an awkward silence before The voice spoke up.

" As fun as this, I must go, I have other business. Know this, I am Momochi Zabuza, I was hired to kill that old man, so if you get in my way, I'll kill you. " " The only reason I'm leaving now without a fight, is because I got some nice images to wank to, and it was entertaining. Goodbye. "

The Mist cleared, and a shirtless man, with black hair, and a giant sword on his back was revealed. He smirked at Team 8 before he turned his head to the trees a ways away, and yelled out, " HAKU! "

Seconds later a masked figure appeared before Zabuza, and removed her mask, as he always wanted her to when she was reporting to him. She looked up at Team 8, and Naruto gasped as he felt himself go instantly hard. HE HAD TO FUCK HER!!!!

Zabuza smirked at Naruto's reaction, and slowly turned his eyes towards Haku.

He announced , " It it time, for us to...get better acquainted. "

Instantly Haku's body was shaking as she sobbed, and fell to her knees, much to Naruto's delight. " Please n-no Za-buza! " She wailed.

Zabuza smirked at Naruto, who was growing angrier by the second, and said three words to Haku, " What's my name? "

Haku was still sobbing but she managed to reply, " Master misty dick. "

Naruto stomped his foot, '_He has a slave, and a nick name?! I want those! '_

Zabuza put his hand on Haku's breast, and pulled her up. The mist nin turned back towards Naruto and asked, " Who's the one who's more evil now? "

Before Naruto could reply, Zabuza was gone, his laughter echoing throughout the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna stopped the group in front of his house, but not before shooing away an old man who was sitting near a bush.

" Who was that? " Hinata asked, curious as to why he would shoo away a poor, frail, old man.

Tazuna answered, That was Hank. he is a man who came to this country from the continent in the west, many, many, years ago as a small boy. He always stays around my house, and I'm sick of it. Leave him be, or he'll go on some big story about how he tried various jobs, but could never make it. "

Team 8( discluding Naruto, and Hinata.) nodded, and walked in. The two teens turned to each other, before following the man.

He turned around, green eyes watching them closely, " Can I help you two? "

Hinata nodded, " Please, tell us your story. "

The man motioned for them to sit down, which as they did and began to hear his tale.

" My first job was working in an orange juice factory, but I got canned because I couldn't concentrate. "

" Then I worked in the woods as a lumberjack, but I just couldn't hack it, so they gave me the axe. "

" After that I tried to be a tailor, but I just wasn't suited for it.

The job was only so-so anyhow. "

" Next I tried working in a muffler factory, but that was exhausting. "

"Then I wanted to be a barber, but I just couldn't cut it. "

" So I attempted to be a deli worker, but any way I sliced it, I couldn't cut the mustard. "

" My best job was being a musician, but eventually I found I wasn't note worthy. "

" I studied a long time to become a doctor, but I didn't have any patience. "

" My next was a job in a shoe factory; I tried, but I just didn't fit in. "

" I became a professional fisherman, but discovered that I couldn't live on my net income. "

" I thought about becoming a wizard, so I tried that for a spell. "

" I managed to get a good job working for a pool maintenance company, but the work was just too draining. "

" My last job was working at Starbucks, but I had to quit, because it was always the same old grind. "

" After many years of trying to find steady work, I finally got a job as a historian, until I realized there was no future in it. "

So in a last, desperate attempt at happiness, I became a Optometrist, but I got my hand stuck in a lens' grinder, and made a spectacle of myself. "

" So, here I am, No job, no house, no friends, and no money, Life sucks. "

The man stood up, and the two genin along with him, " And that young ones, is my life story. "

Hinata twitched madly before she turned around, and walked off, leaving Naruto with a, " I'll let you take care of this. "

Naruto nodded, hit the man in his jewels, grabbed the man's cane, and whacked him across the chest a few times before pushing the man off the dock, and into the water where he proceeded to drown. " Stupid ass man. "

With that done, Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house to eat some dinner, and clear his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

done

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay It's done! Tell me how you liked it. Sorry it took so long, got caught up in a few things. One being Manhunt 2(which sucks ass) And another was me needing help on that thing, so sorry.

2 questions.

1. What was your favorite part of this chapter?

2. What was your favorite part of the entire fic so far?

Answer these in a review, or Pm.

Till we meet again,

Fourth's son

Review!


	14. Interlude: Adventures in Konoha

Title: Just read and say WTF??

Author: Fourth's son, who else could make this baby?

Talk

_Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change.

**Kyuubi**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanks for the reviews, as always. This chap does not feature Zabuza because It's about Kiba, and his investigation, and Sarutobi, with some Naruto thrown in there at the beginning. Just an interlude. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened the door to Tazuna's House, and stepped in. As soon as he did, a little bitc-boy sent a hate filled glare his way as a woman in her early 30's thrust a bowl of rice in his face, and told him to sit down, and eat. He smiled up at her, and mentally chuckled when the woman began to blush, and busy herself by placing napkins for him, and his Team. He quickly ate, and walked the room where he was supposed to sleep. Naruto quickly fell asleep, dreaming about Yugao, and this time, thankfully, she didn't have a penis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi looked up as he heard the door to his office open, and grinned when Moegi walked in, looking nervous. She slowly made her way to his desk, and gave him a smile, " A-are you..my e-employer? " She stuttered.

Sarutobi nodded, and pulled the pipe out of his mouth, " Hai, I am, are you the one I called? " Moegi nodded so he continued, " Good, good, well then, go ahead and get started. " Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and looked on as Moegi backed up from his desk, and began to dance in a seductive way. After a few minutes, and after he grew hard, he stopped her, and called her to him. He looked at her body, and grinned.

" Your grown up for your age aren't you? Curves in all the right spots, big boobs. " The Sandaime ran his hand down her chest, ignoring her whimpers till his hand rested on her sacred spot. " You'll do just fine. "

Sarutobi removed his robes, and pulled down his pants, exposing his old, wrinkled, average penis to a blushing Moegi. He beckoned her over, and squeezed her breast with one hand, while pulling off her skirt with the other. He stared at her she was naked, and grinned at her moan when he placed his wrinkled lips on her left nipple. He backed up, and took her hands in his, " Now, come sit on my lap and tell Santa what you want for Christmas. "

Moegi nodded, and slowly eased herself down on him, fighting against the urge to cry out as he broke through her barrier. When she was comfortable, she wrapped her legs around his torso, and started riding him slowly. Sarutobi kept one hand on her ass, while the other was playing with her hair, " That's a good girl, you've been naughty, but Santa has a present for you anyways. "

Soon grunts, and moans begin to fill the room while the people in the lobby shook their heads sympathetically , no one should have to deal with that much paperwork every day, and not get a break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba peered through his camera that he put in his sisters' room. Soon the mystery of the toe fucker would be solved! The Inuzuka grinned as he watched someone open his sisters' window, and stick their foot in. Kiba's eyes widened as he watched the foot pull down Hana's covers, and her panties. He unbuttoned his pants as they grew strangely tight when he laid his eyes on his sis's smooth, creamy, sexy legs, and thighs.

He felt Akamaru rubbing his legs against his head, but he ignored it, and gasped when he saw the big toe enter his sis's pussy. His eyes grew wide at seeing Hana's jewel, and his hand unconsciously grabbed his cock, and start moving at a rapid pace. After a few minutes, he gained control of his actions, and jumped out the window and ran across the grounds, till he saw the suspect. His eyes grew wide, and he almost fainted in disbelief.

Standing there with a leg through the window, toe fucking his sister, with a huge cat on HER shoulder..was none other than the fire lord's wife, Cynthia. The fire lords wife, the big fat lady, who was known as the worst cat lover in the world, was toe fucking his sister. While Tora, the cat looked on, a big grin on his face. Tora turned his head, and was about to run when she saw Akamaru, she jumped off Cynthia's shouldler, and went into the bushes with Akamaru following. Soon big Meows, and slow and struggled barks begin to follow.

Kiba tapped Cynthia on the shoulder, and was about to start shouting at her when he turned his head, and looked in through Hana's window, and saw her pussy out in the open, and dripping with liquids. He shook his head, and turned towards Cynthia who was glancing at him, waiting. " I...want to join you. " Kiba muttered. Obviously happy with his answer, Cynthia moved over some, and let Kiba slide his leg in, and begin showing him how to properly toe fuck someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba walked through the hallway, and stopped in front of his room. He had left an hour ago, after promising Cynthia he'd be back tomorrow for another session of T-fucking. Akamaru had emerged from the bushes, with a grin on the dogs face, and was actually skipping around barking the song ' walking on sunshine. ' Kiba had an idea of what happened, but didn't want to think of it, now he was going to go to bed. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he went to his mom's room, and pushed open the door. His eyes widened at seeing Kurenai laying beside his mom, on her stomach, her body revealed to him, in all it's nude glory.

Before he could stop himself he got up on the bed, and was stroking her butt with his covered penis. He thought on it, and after deciding that the two women were so tired that they wouldn't wake, he pulled down his pants, spread Kurenai's cheeks wide, and inserted his member into her beautiful, ass. Kiba gripped her boobs, earning a moan from her but not waking her, and starting fucking her at a fast pace. While doing so he laid kisses all over the back of her neck, and ass. eventually he got tired, and went to bed, but not before flipping her over, and kissing each of The Jounin's breasts.

The next morning Kurenai would go back to her house butt hurting, stand in front the mirror, dispel the henge, and then Sai would wonder where all the hickies came from, and why his butt was aching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How'd you like it? This was like an interlude, just to show what's happening at Konoha while Team 8 is at Wave country. Please Review, I won't be updating till after the new year. Tell me what you liked about it. Did you expect the toe fucker to be Cynthia?

Fourth son.


	15. Author's note, old, skip

Sorry, not exactly an update, but I figured I'd tell you all anyway.

1st, I hope you all had a holiday, and new year. Full of booze, partying, and having sex with people you normally wouldn't want to.

2nd. In 12 days, on January 24th, will by my one year anniversary, I'll have been here for one full year, providing epic Lulz, and big WTF's.

3rd. I'm working on the next update for st01, I'm just going slowly cause I've been working hard lately. In case you don't know what I'm talking about, I have released some oneshots, and two-shot( which will be updated after st01's next chapter.)

4th, and probably the most important thing...I have no ending planned for st01 in the future. I have plans for it, big plans that don't come till later, so I'm just going with the flow right now, but THE STORY MIGHT END UP AS LONG AS THE NARUTO/SHIPPUDEN SERIES!!!!!!! Would you all like that?

That's all,

Fourths' son.

Now for a story.

"Naruto your so stupid, why can't you be more like Kakashi-sensei, or Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura screeched, as the other two members of team 7 looked on. Naruto felt the anger rise in him as he looked on at Sakura yelling at him. How dare she tell _him _to act more like _them! _

Sakura stopped mid sentence as Naruto spoke up, "Your right Sakura, I am stupid." The pink haired genin smiled and nodded, but Naruto continued, "I am stupid because I actually care about others, and want them to do their best. I'm the stupid one because I am the one who isn't obsessed with a killer, and spend my whole life trying to capture him..."

This was a scene from an upcoming story I'm making. I copyright it, no one else can copy it, and if you make something based on that, you must credit me.

That's all. Peace.


	16. Playing in the waves part Three

Title: I dunno Damn

Author: Fourth's son.

Fic: Still thinking of one.

Summary- FUCK! This is an awesome fic yeah?

Disclaimer: **I HAVEN'T DONE ONE OF THESE IN A WHILE, SO I DECIDED TO DO ONE. i DON'T OWN NARUTO. BUT, IF YOU READ THIS FIC THEN GO WATCH NARUTO, YOU'LL SAY FUCK! WHY ISN'T FOURTH'S SON THE CREATOR OF NARUTO?**

Talk

_thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

----------------------------- scene change.

This is kinda short, but it is an update, so you will have to live with it, sorry. People...I have over 400 reviews, thank you. This bitch is way more popular then T.Y.R ever was, wanna know why, because we are all a bunch of perverts, and Psychos. Thanks peoples, I hope you all enjoy it.

NOTE: **There is religious dissing in here. People please don't take offense it is meant in good fun, if you can't handle it, then don't read at that part okay.**

------------------------------

Begin

------------------------------

Naruto stirred slightly as he heard something unzip, he shot up when he realized it was his pants! When he sat up, he came face to face with a bright, red, Hinata, who had her hand on the top of his boxers. Seeing that he was awake, she quickly removed her hand from his boxers, and placed it on the back of his head. Naruto now realized that when he had shot up, his lips had landed right on hers, which meant that it was on. Wait...Hinata wasn't a girl, she was a whore! Naruto could hear Kyuubi berate him in his mind.

**"Damn it Kit," The fox shouted, "I thought I said NO FUCKING HINATA!"**

_"Shut the fuck up! I am not fucking her!" Naruto shot back, "She is just kissing me!"_

**Kyuubi snarled, "You dumbass Bastard, she is fucking you with her lips! She is tainting our holy lips, STOP HER!!!!"**

Naruto quickly broke the kiss, shoved the girl off of him, and spit all over Hinata in an attempt to get the nastiness that was her tongue out of his mouth. Hinata was trying to figure out what went wrong, while half-heartedly wiping Naruto's spit off of her jacket. She was _so_close to getting her revenge, if he hadn't of woke up because of the zipper on his pants, she would've claimed the massive monument he called a dick. Hinata couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks, as she thought of Naruto's massive organ, and how he used to give her pleasure, and a little bit of pain, that was beyond her wildest dreams. But, as good as it was, Naruto suddenly stopped one day...the day after Sasuke had fucked her senseless with his crooked stick.

The day after the Uchiha had made her come all over herself, Naruto had left her alone, and moved onto their beautiful Sensei, Kurenai. Hinata frowned, things were different between Naruto, and Kurenai, he didn't treat the older woman the same as he treated her. The Hyuuga's jaw clenched, _'He treats her like a woman. He is nice to her, especially when they're alone. He is hardly ever disrespectful towards her, and when he makes her mad, he hardly ever means to. But, Naruto treats me like some...Skank! He treats me as If I am a whore!! Why, the only people I have ever slept with were Naruto about 5 or 6 times, Sasuke 6 times, Kiba's mom 2 times, and Sakura before she got killed. Oh, and that wild Kangaroo that ravaged me when I went into the forest when I was 7, pretty good ride that thing.'_

Hinata continued to be wrapped up in her thoughts...oblivious of Naruto pissing in the fire, making it cackle, and flame up even more. _'That thing was fucking me so hard I think he had the both of us bouncing up 7 feet into the air, and then his baby crawled out of his pouch, and into my ass..._Hinata went wide eyed as she suddenly understood, _'I am a whore, a tramp, a cheap fuck! That's why Naruto doesn't play with me anymore, I was unfaithful, Sasuke had appealed to me because of the girls that used to be chasing him, I went from being Naruto's toy, to Sasuke's mobile pussy!'  
_

_'...But why does that make me sad?'_

Hinata was knocked out of her thoughts, literally as when she sat up, she saw Naruto holding his hand in the air, " What the fuck you doing bitch?"

Hinata couldn't hold back the giggles that erupted from within her, Naruto seemed to have taken up the local language here, and leave a few words out of a sentence when speaking. The local's thought it made them sound Gangsta, Naruto knew it made him sound gangsta, whoever thought it didn't either disappeared, or got piss in their mouth. The girl winced as she felt her cheek stinging, "I said what the fuck is you doing whore?"

That made Hinata's stomach turn, but she answered, "I was t-thinking..."

Naruto lowered his hand, shooting her a questioning glance, " Thinking, I didn't know you did that?"

Hinata resisted the urge to sigh, " I do okay, a lot. I have to sort some things out, like me, and you."

Naruto's mind stopped forming any sentence that started to come up, he was so shocked that he just stood there, staring at Hinata. He was so shocked that Kyuubi took the opportunity to use it's influence on Naruto to his advantage. Uzumaki wondered what was happening inside of him as he felt his stomach rumbling around, then suddenly he stood up straight as a board.

Naruto turned to Hinata...and laughed at her. "Hahahaha, that's **funny**you little **bitch!** There is no _us, _there never has been. There will never be an us, you ugly, hideous, cheating **cunt!**" Naruto saw little droplets build up in Hinata's eyelids so he decided that he might as well tell her the truth. Stomping his foot for emphasis he loudly continued, "I just wanted a quick fuck, that's the reason that I chose you at the Academy! As long you were useful, I would continue fucking you, but not anymore because you are such a fucking dick Addict!"

**"Don't bother me anymore bitch, go play with the Uchiha you low-life, good for nothing, ugly, bitch ass, dumb, cock-sucking, whore."**

Hinata lowered her head, as she felt hot tears pouring down her 'pretty' face. Without warning, she turned, and ran from the room, and into the arms of Sasuke. Before she could resist, the Uchiha had dragged her into his room. Back in his room, Naruto shook his head, and put on his shirt, walking out of his room, and into the kitchen.

_'Nice touch there Kyuubi, loved the ending.'_

**Kyuubi gave a big, toothy, grin and chuckled, " Your welcome kit, I try my best. Besides, Kyuubi added, "The little bitch deserved it."**

If one could listen in on Naruto's thoughts, they'd hear The boy, and another presence laughing away. While in the darkest corners of his mind, Another spirit tried to break free of the chains that held it.

---------------------------------------

Well there ya go, review.

Psych

---------------------------------------

"Hey, excuse me, sir? Sir?"

Naruto spun around, and glared at the boy who kept trying to get his attention. The boy almost looked like him, he had blue eyes, but not bright. He had blond hair but combed back, not spiky like his, and he was about the same height, and age as Naruto. The strangest thing though, was that he was looking around sneakily, as if looking out for someone that he was running from, and he was wearing a strange black outfit, with a white collar. Storing all this in his mind, Naruto motioned for his look a like to speak.

"Can I have your clothes? Please?" At Naruto's look he continued quickly, "N-no, I don't mean it l-like t-t-that! We will swap clothes, mine for yours okay?"

Naruto thought it over, along with Kyuubi adding in his...it's thoughts as well. "Okay, okay, but quickly. Both kids went behind a separate fence, and took off their clothes, and threw them to the other side of the fence. Naruto fixed the sleeves, and looked down at himself, '_I look important...damn.'_

**"You look real good Kit." The Fox Confirmed.**

_'Thanks Fox...what the fuck, are you gay?' _

'**Wha...why would you think that?'**

_Naruto thought, "Because, you know that guys don't tell other guys that they look good...right?'_

The fox didn't answer, so Naruto chalked it up to him not knowing that rule.

Naruto walked out of the shadows cast by the fence, and saw the boy far up the street running off. Hearing footsteps behind him, Naruto turned and took a step back as he saw a bunch of priests making their way towards him with their arms out ot grab him. The blond Genin took a step back, but tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground, giving the holy men enough time to catch up to him, and carry him off before he could protest.

"Come on your excellence, it is time for the good people to hear your word."

-----------------------------------

Sai slowly walked down the street counting all the woman that he passed along the way. But making sure that he would have time to run off if they decided to attack him.

_'There's 1 dickless, 2 dickless, 3 dickless, and 4...no 5 dicklesses. So far so good.' _Then Sai turned the corner, and in an OOC moment, gasped loudly. '_ 10...11...15...33! 33 dickless, NO, I have to get away!!!"_

"NOOOOOO, You can't have my penis, I won't become dickless like you, NEVER!!!" With a small puff of smoke, Sai was replaced by the form of...Yugao Uzuki. Wth a quick look at his/her surroundings, The ANBU jumped up onto the roof a random building, and ran away from the dickless abominations that haunted him. Sai continued running until he came upon a small meadow, that looked peaceful. He jumped down, and stopped to catch his breath. Sai was about to drop the henge when he heard a familiar voice speak to him, "Ah, Yugao-san, how nice to see you here. "

Sai turned around, and stared at the Soaking wet form of Tsume Inuzuka, who had apparently just stepped out of the river where she was bathing in. Her gray bathing suit was doing a poor job of hiding her assets, and was instead clinging to her form, showing her curves off quite nicely. Whore she may be, but everyone had to admit, that Tsume look real good.

"Can I help you Tsume-san?"

Tsume smiled, bending over a little to dry off her legs, causing her top to loosen, and Yugao/Sai get an eyeful of cleavage. "Yes you can, Come with me to my house, I have to speak with you about some _urgent_matters. Sai nodded and allowed Tsume to wrap her arm around her shoulder, and lead him to her place.

'_Yeah right, that's what you said when I henged as that other girl, and I ended up eating you out. But at least the dickless aren't after me when I transform myself into a dickless.'_

_------------------------_

Tsume asked, "So what did you think, as she showed 'Yugao' some off her most revealing outfits. Sai sighed, '_might as well get this over with.'_

Sai waited to Tsume went behind the curtain to change, and as soon as she did, he got up, Henged into Hana, and went behind the curtain and squeezed Tsume's ass. The head Inuzuka jumped, and spun around smiling as she saw who she thought was Yugao's idea. "My own daughter, it's so naughty...but I like it!" Tsume brought her hands up to rest on Hana's Breasts, "May I?"

Sai/Yugao's nod was all Tsume needed.

----------------------------

Kiba had heard the moans coming within his mother's room, he didn't think that anyone could've missed them. So after they all stopped, Kiba went to go see who his mom got her orgy off of this time. When he opened the door, Kiba almost pissed himself as he saw his butt naked sister, in all his glory. Drawn to his older sibling, Kiba moved over towards Hana, and didn't stop till he was on top of her, with his pants down. What happened next was a blur, but Kiba barely registered the fact that he was committing incest by fucking his sister, but it didn't stop him.

Suddenly, there was a pop, and Hana turned into Yugao, Kiba didn't notice till he pulled out. He sat there on the bed, staring at the purple haired woman, and wondered what to do. Finally, he shrugged and went on his way.

------------------------

Sai returned to his home, and dropped the Henge, and bent over from the pain. "Dammit! My ass is sore again, what the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed. Shaking his head, he looked at the mirror and smiled at himself, I was dickless!"

----------------------------------------

Naruto sat on the high-chair, with his chin resting on his chin, bored out of his mind. When he had tripped, those people had hauled him towards a huge church, the only building in Wave that seemed out of place. They had put some crap on his face to 'make him shine' and had sent him on his way towards the hall where he was to wait till it was his turn to make an appearance. Finally the signal had went off, and he had walked out to a huge standing ovation, only to be told to sit down in a big chair, and wait till noon came. And so, he had been sitting here for an hour, listening to these lunatics go on, and on about God, much to Kyuubi's displeasure.

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the old minister finish his dreadful speech, " And now...Pope Ollie Tabooger lll."

Naruto stood up, stretched his legs, and stepped onto the platform where the Minister shook his hand. The 'Pope' stood there for a minute looking at everyone, and was about to speak up when a man from the crowd spoke up, "What about you going to teach us today your holiness?"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the man, and said Sharply, "Silence that hell-spawn! He has interrupted the Pope, and made him prolong his holy testimony!"

The guards looked at each other before shrugging, and dragging the man away. Naruto nodded his approval, and heard the Kyuubi say that they would do anything to please him. Deciding to test this theory, he looked for a for anyone in the crowd that was hot, and smiled when he found a beautiful, innocent, girl in the back crowd.

Naruto held his hands up into the air, and spoke in some random gibberish that the unsuspecting people thought to be tongues. After all, their Pope wouldn't lie to them right...to bad this isn't the pope...stupid fucks. Suddenly Naruto stopped, and pointed to the girl, "The Almighty one says that his holy child must come to the altar!"

The crowd parted as the slender girl with long, red, hair and green eyes came up to meet him, her white dress trailing behind her. She gave him a small smile, "What does the lord require of me, your Holiness?"

Inwardly smirking, Naruto pulled the girl close, and whispered to her, "The Lord wants you too blow me."

The girl paled and shook her head, "A-are you sure that he said that, your Holiness?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh yes, I am sure, he said that it will get you a free spot in Heaven, and since your mouth will have my holy penis in it, you will never have to brush your teeth again. You will never get a Cavity."

The girl nodded before kneeling down in front of him, and carefully removing his bindings. Then she suckled his 'holy' penis, while the crowd looked on.

-----------------------

The girl( who called herself Marlene) quickly ran back to her seat, failing to contain her blush. Seeing that everyone was settled, and waiting for him to continue, Naruto turned to the minister, "Can you help me out here please Minister?"

The old man nodded and spoke up, letting his voice be heard, "So, Your holiness have you prayed today?"

Naruto shook his head, "No I haven't prayed today, I haven't prayed in the past week."

Everyone present gasped while the Minister made his presence known for the second time, "But Your holiness, if you don't pray everyday then when you die you won't go to heaven!"

"Man Fuck that, Imma live forever!" He declared. Ignoring everyone's cries of outrage, Naruto continued.

**WARNING! The following is about smacking up god, and the like, if you are religious person that can't take this kind of humor, then skip ahead. Otherwise continue.**

"I am not going to some gay ass place called heaven! I said I am going to live forever, and I meant it! And even if I do go there, that bitch ass God is not going to tell me what to do, I'll beat his ass if he tries! God'll say now Naruto, you are in my domain and because of that you must make peace...I love you child. Then I'll punch him in the throat, Bam, Bam, Bam!"

"That's three shots to his face, followed by an uppercut! Then I'll say God just got beat down like a bitch! Yeah!!"

Having delivered his 'sermon' Naruto threw off the hot cloak, and walked out of the church, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

--------------------------------------

**CHURCH PART OVER!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Naruto was currently sitting down in front of a table at some outdoor restaurant, he was drinking an ice, cold, Pepsi. Going over his work, and thinking on everything he had accomplished in his life so far. Going by statistics, he was a god in it's own right. Naruto was only 12, but he had done many thing that even adults couldn't do.

_'Sooo, what did you think Kyuubi?'_

**The Giant fox from hell nodded approvingly, "Not bad, not bad at all. Serves those religious fools right, locking me up in hell and trying to make peace within the world., bah. A good days work in my opinion."**

While Naruto, and the Kyuubi were intent on spending the evening celebrating elsewhere, Zabuza was making his preparations to attack the Bridge Builder, Tazuna. Soon two of the evilest people in the world would clash, and whoever won, would get respect by the other, and a new bitch.

------------------------------------

Finished.

------------------------------------

Sorry it took a while, I just sat down and started typing like an hour ago, so this is all off the top of my head. I hope you all liked it, and didn't take any offense to the Religious part. But to that reviewer who said that I was going to hell, I guess it's true now, sweet.

I hope that most of you saw that I dropped a few hints here, and there. Naruto is questioning Kyuubi's gender, so the female part will come in later. Hinata is officially off of Naruto's list, and on to Sasukes'.

I dropped a few more hints, see if you can figure them out yourself.

Drop a Review. **Which part did you like the most? Which chapter is your favorite?**

Just fuckin REVIEW!!!!

Next update will be hatred is not forgotten, and maybe T.Y.R v2. I'm just not feeling that story right now.

Fourth's son.

**Oh, and as for the the pope's name...say it together and it should make since.**


	17. Playing in the Waves part 3, or 4?

Story: Still thinking of one.

Author: Fourths' Son.

Chapter title: Playing in the waves pt. 3.

Legend-

Talk is in normal text.

_Thoughts are in Italics._

**Summon talk, Kyuubi's voice, and Jutsus are in Bold.**

Disclamier: The chances of me owning Naruto, is like the reader of this actually getting laid. To put it simply, it will not happen. I don't own Naruto. 

**Author's Notes: Hello my faithful readers, I am back. Sorry for the long period of not doing shit, but I needed a break. While I was lounging around, I decided to try and work on improving my writing skills as well as my grammar skills. Hopefully, it will have all paid off and you will see less errors than before. So, with another apology on my part, lets get this show on the road! **

**Also, I am sorry if this chapter is not as funny as the previous chapters but I will have to get back in the groove as it has been like Three or Four months.**

_Break..._

**Chapter begin.**

_Break..._

The boy's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the person who had been rewarded the oppurtunity to have his hate directed at him. His face showed nothing but anger as he gazed upon the Teenager's sleeping form as he slept soundly next to _his_ mother. Inari clenched his fists together, sinking his nails into his palms as he looked on at his mother, Tsumani, snuggle up against that Genin from Konoha. Naruto was his name. Ever since his team had arrived from that wretched village of theirs, there had been nothing but trouble.

First, there was that elderly bum. Then, there was the church and their priests. Now, his mother was the latest sounvenoir that the Blond teenager had gotten from the Wave Village. No one seemed to notice that unfortunate things befell the people who protested having the team here. Whether it was half of a person's body being swallowed from a giant fish, or someone choking with piss leaking from their mouth, no one noticed. If they did, they would not say anything, it was as if everyone was content to let the people from Konoha do whatever they wanted to to their village.

His mind vaguely registered a woman sitting up and giving a shriek of fright at seeing her son staring at her. What was supposed to turn into an easy morning, quickly turned into something she thought she would only see in a nightmare. Honestly, her own son walking in on her after she had sex with an under-age teenager? What were the odds of that happening? She quickly put on her clothes while her beautiful body was still hidden under the covers, and walked towards her son, Inari.

Tsunami's heart broke as she saw him take a step back, and stare at her. Disgust written plain as day on his facial features. A tense silence filled the air until his voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Why did you do it?"

Tsunami lowered her head, but then her neck snapped back up as something dawned her. Her son knew about fucking someone!

"You are only 10, how do you know about sleeping someone?"

Inari shrugged, showing her that he didn't really care what she thought at the moment, but answered her question anyway.

"I am 10," he spoke, "I asked my teacher how people come into the world, and he told me. Don't try and change the subject either, answer me!"

Tsunami was about to answer but was cut off by a groan coming from the Teen laying on the floor. The boy stood up without bothering to dress himself much to her delight/dismay. Inari covered his eyes as he caight a brief glimpse of Naruto's penis, and shuddered as images of the penis shot through his brain like a shotgun going off. Naruto, deciding that the best thing to do would be to act nice to Inari, quickly covered up and gave a cough. Inari removed his hands from his eyes and turned back to his mother.

"I don't understand, how could you? He is only like 12 years old!" He exclaimed. Stomping his left foot against the ground, the Ten year old boy glared at the two of them with tear droplets flying from his eyes. Thinking quickly, Naruto spoke for the first time that morning.

"Hey, it does not matter what age I am. When two people want to fuck, they will fuck. Besides, its like everyone has said, it's the inside not the outside that counts. So, no matter how I look, or how old I am, women cannot help but to want my dick."

Inari took a step forward angrily, shouting, "It doesn't matter about the inside! You are still hardly older than me, she could go to jail for rape or molestation! Not only that, but mom, how could you throw away all of your morals for one night?!"

"Damn," Naruto muttered to Tsunami, "Your bit-son has a way with words."

The woman from Wave sighed at him and shook her head turning to Inari. She spoke in a soft voice, " Son, Inari, listen to me, okay sweetie? I was feeling lonely, I have been ever since Kouza died all those years ago."

Tsunami put her hand up, effectively silencing any protests that Inari was about to give, "I know, I know, you are here for me and always will be. That's great son, it really is. However, sometimes its not enough, and I need more. I needed comfort and Naruto was more than willing and happy to give it to me. I am sorry that you had to come find us that way, but it is over with, and the night passed hours ago. Let it go, please?"

She watched at his shoulders dropped, and a sigh erupted from his mouth. "I still don't understand," he spoke in a small voice, "How could you deliberately have sex with someone under-age? You have always said that was bad, but here you are doing it yourself. You are such a hypocrite, I don't understand you!"

Naruto shook his head angrily, "Shut the fuck up, seriously. Listen to yourself, whining like a little bitch who just got told that she has AIDS, and cannot go fuck anymore. You do not need to understand, and personally, I do not want you to. So please, for the love of god(Kyuubi snickered), shut the fuck up! Get the hell out of here or else I will knock you out, grab your dear mother, and have rough, hot sex with her on your back!"

Inari snapped, not really hearing, not really seeing anything any more through the haze of Red that clouded his vision. He walked towards the oobject of his hate and spat, " Who are you? You come in _my _house and start to take over everything! What's the matter, do you not have even have a home in that stupid ninja village of yours? No, I guess not, I mean after all, everyone is to busy rushing to their deaths in mssions to even buy a home!"

The Kyuubi Container sighed, rubbing his temples he drawled, "Ugh, I do not want to deal with a bitch right now!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Naruto had gathered his Chakra and used a Jutsu on Inari...

_Break..._

Inari's mind.

_Break..._

Inari whirled around as he heard a man cough, and gasped in shock as his eyes came to rest upon an all to familar face. The face of Kouza, the face of his would be father. The 10 year old tried to speak, but could find no words as he watched Kouza walk toward him and hold up a hand. Inari smiled through his tears and reached towards his father when Kouza suddenly lurched foward in shock as bruises covered every area of his body, and blood poured from his wounds. A sob was released from the boy's body, followed by more soon after as he could only look as his father was being held in air, and slowly being killed by some invisible force.

Kouza coughed, making blood shoot out from his mouth, and dribble down his chin. His head slowly moved until he could see the hunched over, sobbing form of his son, Inari. Using the last of his strength, he got out in a weak tone, "I-Inari...listen to me...please."

At the sound of Kouza's voice speaking to him, Inari's head snapped up and he feebly crawled closer to his Father's suspended form, trying desperately to hear what his savior was saying.

"...I can't believe that I actually called you my son once," Kouza coughed, more blood spurting out of his mouth as he struggled to speak, "All you do is complain about things that you can change if you weren't so weak. My son, Inari, you are a waste of space, a waste of the life that was given to you by your dear mother, and you are only a burden to everyone in your village. The only thing you do is cause problems, why can't you disappear?"

Inari sobbed even harder, his mind getting crushed by all the harsh words that his loving father spoke to him, knowing that it was true. Slowly, he lifted his head to meet Kouza's eyes as his father gasped in pain. Before Inari could do anything, Kouza's head was cut clean off and a scream erupted from Inari's throat as a Geyser of his father's blood fell on him. Covering him in red.

Hearing a sound behind him, Inari hesitated for a moment before doing a complete 180 turn, and made a choked sob as he was greeted with the same sight that was still fresh in his mind. Minutes later, Inari cried openly as his father repeated a different speech of how worthless he is before Kouza was decapitated once more. Inari held his head in his hands and cried as the scene began to replay over, and over, again.

_Break..._

Tsunami rushed forward as Inari slumped to the ground and began sobbing hysterically. The woman's gaze snapped up to Naruto and she glared at him angrily before he shadowed him with her height. She pressed her hands down on his shoulders, and gazed into the eyes of a man that had been her lover for one night.

"What did you do to my son?" She hissed angrily, it was obvious for anyone to see that she was extremely pissed. Unfortunately for her, Naruto did not give half a damn. He reached forward, closed the distance between them, and pressed a kiss on her chest. She sighed as Naruto gently rubbed his nose on her abdomen, and up through her cleavage.

"You know," He said playfully, running a hand up and down her thigh with one hand, while he fondled one of her breats with the other, "You should not be worrying about what I did to him. Instead, you should be worried about what I'm going to do to you, my love."

And before Tsunami could protest, or push Naruto away from her, he claimed her lips as his own, and lead her into a world of pleasure where she soon forgot all about her precious son. Through a crack in a the doorway, Hinata watched all that was going on before Tazuna dragged her back into his room, and had his way with her using a beer bottle.

_Break..._

Eyelids opened up to reveal a beautful set of bright, blue eyes. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto Uzumaki sat up and gazed at his partner. He gave a smirk to the woman who remained sleeping under the covers, and ventured out into the kitchen in order to find something to eat, but not before farting in Inari's pain filled face. Naruto yanked open the refrigerator, and looked inside. Eyes searching the entire area for something that might be edible, and delicious. His stomach growled as he came upon a cake that was hidden away at the back of the refrigerator. He quickly took it out, knocking many other foods and beverages to the floor in the process, and curiously read the note that was attached to it.

_Father, Inari, you cannot have any of this cake! I know that it looks good, but I stashed it away because I knew one of you would not be able to resist one of my special cakes. Also, this cake is for my mother's memorial service, so please, do not eat any of this cake. It is important to wait until after we visit mother's grave. _

_Tsunami._

A snort rose up out of Naruto as he quickly crumpled up the note and threw it at the wall behind him. He ripped off the covering, and threw the top in the trash, telling Tsunami exactly what he thought about her mother. The Kyuubi Container quickly swallowed the last of the cake, and went out the door, but before spotting yet another note. This one however, was attached to a pole on the porch.

Naruto sighed exasperately, "_Geez, what the hell is with all the notes?" He thought, "I'm tired of reading fucking bullshit. Might as well see what it says, I guess."_

**Kyuubi spoke up, laughter in his voice, "Then read it you dumbfuck."**

Fliiping off the fox in his mind, Naruto quickly read the note. He scoffed as he recognized Kurenai's handwriting, telling everyone to guard Tazuna at the bridge. Deciding to disobey her, and deliberately piss his beautiful sensei off, he instead decided that he would go into the forests nearby, and train.

_Break..._

Naruto breathed heavily as he dropped to one knee. Having spent the entire day doing nothing but practising techniques that fox said would make him stronger, Naruto was utterly exhausted. Mentally, and psychically. His exhaustion was even fucking with his mind as he thought about apoligizing to Inari for him being a whiny bitch. Deciding that he was too tired to make a trip back to Tsumani's home and rest up, Naruto laid down right where he stood. Not even worrying about the fact that he completely crushed the flowers under him, he quickly fell asleep. Five minutes later, he was in such a deep sleep that he did not notice a femimine figure standing over him...

_Break..._

The figure was surrounded by darkness, everything was completely black. The person struggled helplessly against the chains that bound it to the wall. Fighting desperately at its imprisonment within Naruto's mind, the figure screamed, "**LET ME OUT! **He...he needs me." Silence was the only answer that the person received before Kyuubi's mocking laughter filled it's ears, letting the mysterious stranger know that they would not get out anytime soon.

_Break..._

Chapter End.

Break...

Alright, like I said above, I am sorry about how late this is. But, look at the bright side of things, this chapter obviously shows everyone that I am back! Fuck yeah, more crazy shit on the way. Also, sorry if this chapter is not that hilarious, but not every chapter is going to be funny. Some will be action, others playing mind games and other things like that. Still, I tried to throw in some comedy in there since that is my forte.

Review the chapter, tell me if you think that I have improved on my writing skills, tell me what you like about the chapter, and things like that. Also, all the double spaces between sentences got erased, so please pardon that.

Also, I am looking for a competant beta reader!! Any takers, send me a Private message. I would like someone to go through all of the previous chapters, and edit them. So please, if anyone is interested, then let me know.

By the way, do not bitch about the disclaimer, its a joke.

Till next chapter,

Fourths' Son(Yes, I changed my name).


End file.
